Heir to the Throne
by xXJennJennXx
Summary: The princesses of Ooo issue a Royal Decree that Princess Bubblegum must find an heir to her throne, so she and Marceline make a choice that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat at a large, round table surrounded by all the princesses of Ooo. The meeting of the Royal Order had been going on for two hours already, and the agenda stretched on another page and a half. Bonnie sighed, and fidgeted with a lock of her pink, gummy hair. Her zest from meetings had faded, and the princess idly wondered what her girlfriend, Marceline Abadeer, was up to after being left alone in the Candy Castle this long.

Bonnibel's eyes wondered down the agenda, falling on the next line item: Royal Decree. She wondered which poor princess would be receiving a Royal Decree this time. Royal Decrees were issued when a princess was not doing her duties as outlined in the multiple treaties that kept the communities of Ooo at peace. Usually Royal Decrees were about little things, like when Breakfast Princess imported flapjacks to the Slime Kingdom rather than pancakes, but they always lead to hurt feelings and fighting and made any meeting go on twice as long as it should.

"Now we move on to line item 49, a Royal Decree for Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom," Bounce House Princess announced.

Bonnibel's head shot up, and she pretended that she had been paying attention all along. She struggled to think of anything she had done lately that deserved a Royal Decree, but she couldn't think of anything that would anger the fellow princesses.

"According to a complaint made by an anonymous peer and agreed upon by the Council of Ooo Royalty," Bounce House Princess read, "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum has acted recklessly in the recent past with no regards to who would take over her kingdom if she was to be incapacitated in any way. This is, as we all know, a violation of several treaties-"

"That's donkers!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. "What kind of danger have I been in?"

"You and your girlfriend did go staking vampires, or whatever," Lumpy Space Princess said, her arms folded. She hadn't been fond of Bonnibel since Marceline began spending more time with the princess and less time with the purple princess.

"And remember that time when you almost died from getting dropped into the Well of Power?" Breakfast Princess chimed in.

"And then after that, when you were all young, and the lemon man took over?" Wildberry Princess exclaimed.

"Well yes," the princess said, "but that doesn't mean I've been acting recklessly or anything."

"But that is kind of what it means, PB," Flame Princess said. "I mean, it's not that hard to name an heir to take over your kingdom if something happened. We all have one. I have Cinnamon Bun, Slime Princess and Breakfast Princess both have sisters that could take over…"

"I don't need a freaking heir to run my kingdom, I manage just fine on my own!" Princess Bubblegum stood, her fists clenched at her sides. "No one can run my kingdom like me, I created the candy people for Glob's sake!"

"The issue has been settled, Bonnibel," Bounce House Princess said. "If you do not have an heir in training or a solid plan made for your kingdom in the event of your passing within the year, all treaties you have with other kingdoms will become void. Now, on to the next item on the agenda…"

Later that evening, Marceline lounged on Bonnibel's bed, watching as the princess stalked around the room, pacing back and forth. She was wearing nothing but a skimpy pajama outfit, and the Vampire Queen was in a confusing state of worry, arousal, and amusement.

"I just don't see how they can all just hand over their kingdoms all willy nilly! I mean, Flame Princess would let Cinnamon Bun take over if something happened to her for Glob's sake!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"What about Finn?" Marceline asked, itching to grab her bass from the corner but worried that Bonnie would think she wasn't taking her problem seriously.

"No, no," the princess replied. "Finn will always be a boy at heart, no matter how much training I could give him. He always wants to adventure off to some distant land, anyway. Same with Jake."

"Jake Junior?"

"Of course not! Remember that time she orchestrated the robbery of the Royal Shard? She's not ruler material!"

"What don't you just make one?" Marceline asked, her voice dripping with unnoticed sarcasm.

"Of course not, not after Goliad! We've already seen that that will not work!" Bonnibel crossed her arms and plopped down on the foot of the bed.

"I meant the old fashioned way," Marceline grinned. She floated over to the princess and kissed her neck. "Have a baby. Let's start now."

"A baby…Yes! A baby!" The princess jumped up, sending Marceline crashing to the bed. "I'll be in my lab if you need me!"

"Wait, I was only kidding…!" Marceline yelled, unnoticed by the excited princess.

Marceline flopped onto the bed and put her hands over her face.

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! They're what drives me to continue writing, and they're so appreciated. Also, I am taking requests for stories in Finnceline or Bubbline. Let me know what you want to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel yawned, and leaned back in her chair away from her microscope. She had been in her lab nearly constantly for the past two months, only stopping to sleep and eat. She was exhausted, and her eyes always burned from lack of sleep, but the princess couldn't help but push forward.

"Bonnie, it's dinner time," Marceline said from the doorway. "Come on, you can come straight back to work."

"I'll be over in a minute," Bonnibel mumbled, adjusting the magnification on her microscope.

"No," Marceline said playfully, putting her arm around Bonnibel's shoulders and guiding her up. "Your spaghetti will get cold, it's time for dinner."

"I said in a minute!" Bonnibel snapped, plopping back in her chair. "This is important Marceline, I need you to just let me work!"

Marceline stepped backwards and opened her mouth to say something, then fell silent. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the lab. She had barely made it to the bathroom in Bonnibel's suite and locked the door before the tears came. She leaned against the wooden door and sunk to the floor, her long hair falling forward around her face.

Marceline had been having a rough few months. She had always wondered about the nature of her relationship with Bonnibel, never able to tell if what they had was just a fling or something deeper. The work Bonnibel had been doing in her lab had made the questions all the more prominent in the vampire's mind.

Marceline was bothered because Bonnibel had never even asked her if she wanted to be a part of her new experiment. Marceline knew that Bonnibel's way of thinking was often different, but the vampire queen had always believed that having a baby was something that couples discussed, and shared in, even if it was happening in such an untraditional way. Marceline felt blindsided by the decision Bonnibel had made, but hadn't been able to talk to her about it because the princess was so often locked in her lab, hard at work.

Marceline jumped at a knock on the door.

"Marmalade, come out," Bonnibel said. "I'm sorry I snapped. I just haven't slept and I'm so close to a breakthrough and-"

"A breakthrough in what?" Marceline screamed, standing up and throwing open the door. "It's not like you ever talk to me about what you're doing. You haven't really talked to me since the Royal Decree was issued!"

Bonnibel sighed, and took Marceline's hands in her own. The queen pulled away, and turned her back.

"I just want you to act like I'm your girlfriend, not some stupid annoyance," Marceline whispered.

Bonnibel gently wrapped her arms around Marceline and buried her face in her thick hair. She breathed in the soft, flowery scent and reminded herself that Marceline had never had the responsibility of running a kingdom and that she didn't understand the importance of making sure her citizens were safe.

"Come over to the bed, Marcy, and we can talk," Bonnibel whispered, curling a strand of Marceline's hair around her finger.

Marceline nodded, and followed the princess to the bed.

"As you know," Bonnibel began, "I'm working on creating an heir to the Candy Kingdom by having a baby. First, I started trying to genetically engineer sperm cells from scratch, but that didn't pan out. So then, I started testing out erasing the DNA in the sperm cells of mice, and replacing it with new DNA, and its been working so far. I'm so close, Marcy, I could be done in the next two days, and I have a very important question to ask."

"What?" Marceline asked, looking up hesitantly.

Bonnibel smiled, and took Marceline's hands in her own.

" I'll need two donors to make this work. The first one will provide the sperm, and I'll erase their DNA and put mine in. The second one will donate an egg, and then carry the baby to term." Bonnibel took a deep breath. "And I want that person to be you."

Marceline floated up off the bed and away from Bonnibel. She opened and closed her mouth several times, burst into tears, and floated out the open window into the night. She floated aimlessly under the bright stars, her vision clouded and her thoughts racing. When the queen finally landed, she realized that she was only a little way away from Simon and Betty's cottage.

Betty had restored Simon's memory and made him immortal nearly two years ago, and the two had been living together happily on the edge of the Candy Kingdom ever since. Marceline often visited Simon and she felt as though she had her best friend back.

When Marceline arrived at the cottage, it was brightly lit, and an old jazz record was playing. Marceline knocked on the door and waited, her head down and her long hair covering her face.

"Marceline, what a nice surprise!" Betty smiled as she opened the door. "Simon, it's Marceline!"

"Hey Marcy, how's my girl?" Simon asked, drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Honey, what's wrong? Come inside, Marcy."

Marceline burst into tears again, and hugged Simon tightly. For a long while, she could only sob in his arms. The white-haired man gently guided Marceline to the couch, while Betty went into the kitchen to put on a cup of red tea.

"Marcy, its okay," Simon whispered, stroking the queen's hair. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Is it Ash? Is that ass bothering you again?"

"No," Marceline whispered. "Its not Ash. It's Bonnie. She wants to have a baby."

Marceline explained the Royal Decree and Bonnibel's plans. Simon listened carefully, holding Marceline's shaking hand.

"It's not that I don't love her, Simon," Marceline whispered. "It's just, I don't know that I can be a mommy. I mean, I'm over a thousand years old and I still feel like a teenager."

Simon was silent for a long time. Betty handed Marceline a cup of tea and told her to drink. She absent mindedly sipped the red from the tea, her hands shaking so hard that she almost dropped the glass with each drink.

"Marceline," Simon finally said, "This isn't something that I can tell you what to do. It's something you have to decide for yourself. I can tell you two things, however. First, is that I can tell that you love Bonnibel with all your heart. Am I right?"

Marceline nodded.

"Second, is that I think you would be an amazing mother. You're caring, kind, and you have so much love to give, Marcy. You'd be great at raising a child."

"But Simon, what if something happens to me?" Marceline cried. "What if something happens to the whole world? What if she got left all alone like…like me?"

Simon hugged Marceline close to him.

"That won't happen my love. I've been around a bit longer than you, and this world is different. It's so different from the one I remember. People don't hate each other the way they used to. If you and Bonnibel choose to have a baby, he or she will be safe, I promise."

Marceline considered what Simon had said. Finally, she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Simon. Talking to you always makes me feel better."

Marceline said her goodbyes to Simon and Betty, and flew into the night. After flying for a while, she came to the Candy Kingdom. She flew to Bonnibel's window, and peeked inside. The pink-haired princess was curled on her bed, sobbing. Marceline started to knock, hesitated, and made three small taps on the windowpane.

"Marcy?" Bonnie asked, sitting up.

Bonnibel stood and straightened her nightgown before opening the window. Marceline floated in, and wrapped her arms around the princess.

"Yes, Bonnie," Marceline whispered. "I'll have a baby with you."

"Oh, Marceline, really?" Bonnibel asked, furiously wiping at her tear-reddened eyes.

"Of course, Bon-Bon," Marceline said, gently wiping a tear from the princess' cheek. "I just have one question."

"Anything," Bonnibel replied, sitting down on the bed.

"You said that there were two donors and that you needed me to be one," Marceline began. "Who's the other?"

Bonnibel's face turned even more red, and she giggled.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with that too. We need a sperm sample from someone with similar DNA to yours, and since you're half human…We're gonna need Finn's help."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Keep the reviews coming, as they are so appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline and Bonnibel stood nervously outside Finn and Jake's tree house, hand in hand.

"He's never going to go for this…" Marceline whispered. "I mean, it's so weird. He's going to think we're crazy."

"Hush," Bonnibel scolded. "I'm sure Finn will do anything he can to help the kingdom. It won't hurt that you wore that today either."

Bonnibel gestured to Marceline's outfit: a short black skirt and a low-cut red tank top that stretched tight across her chest. Just as Marceline reached up to playfully push the princess, the door opened and Finn broke into a big grin.

"Marcy, PBubs! It's so nice to see you guys!" Finn gathered both women in his arms and hugged them tightly.

At 19, Finn towered over Marceline and Bonnibel. His muscular arms were tanned from the hours he spent adventuring outside, and his long blond hair spilled out from his ever-present white hat. Marceline felt the stubble from Finn's beard rub against the top of her head, and she couldn't help but smile at how much the hero had changed, physically at least, since she had first met him.

Finn lead the two women into the tree house and to the living room, where Jake was setting out tea and cookies.

"So nice to see you two," Jake said, smiling brightly. "Glob, I just can't get over how cute you two are together."

Marceline giggled and Bonnibel blushed a deep red. Finn, Jake, and the two women settled around the coffee table, and chatted while they enjoyed Jake's baking. Finally, Marceline couldn't take it anymore, and she cleared her throat.

"Finn, Bonnie and I need to ask you a favor," Marceline blurted out. She felt Bonnie elbow her in the ribs.

"What Marceline is trying to say is," Bonnibel began. "There is an opportunity for you to help the Candy Kingdom, even all of Ooo, in a very easy way."

"Of course, PB," Finn replied. "You know I'll do anything for the kingdom."

Marceline let you an involuntary giggle, and Bonnibel flashed her a threatening look that nearly sent the queen into a fit of laughter.

"Finn, what I need isn't normal adventuring. We need…well…Marceline and I need to have baby, and we need your help. We need your sperm, Finn."

"My what?" Finn asked, looking at Jake for clarification. The dog stared straight ahead, looking at Bonnibel with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You wanna have Finn's baby?" Jake asked after a beat of silence.

"Not exactly," Bonnibel replied. "All genetic information from the sperm cells would be deleted and replaced with my DNA before fertilization. Technically, the baby's genetic parents would be Marcy and me, we just need Finn to…facilitate the process."

"I'm still confused…" Finn said, shaking his head. "What can I do?"

"We just need your cum, hero," Marceline said. "You know…."

Jake leaned over and whispered in Finn's ear. The hero's face immediately went bright red.

"You need that?" Finn screeched.

Marceline and Bonnibel nodded.

"I brought a specimen cup!" Bonnbel said hopefully, pulling a plastic cup sealed in a bag out of her purse.

Finn considered for a moment, and then took the bag from Bonnibel.

"And this will help the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked, his face still impossibly red, and so tempting to Marceline.

"It will help keep treaties intact and insure the peace of all of Ooo," Bonnibel replied.

"Then I'll do it," Finn said. "But I bet it would go a lot faster if I could watch you two make out or something…"

Marceline transformed herself into a monster, and chased Finn towards the bathroom. Once the hero closed the door, Marceline went back to her normal form and joined Bonnie and Jake back in the living room.

Marceline, Bonnibel, and Jake struggled to make small talk, but everything they said came out awkward and they soon fell silent. After some time, Finn emerged from the bathroom, his face even redder than before. He handed Bonnie the bag, and mumbled something about needing to lie down. Marceline and Bonnibel said their goodbyes, and were soon on their way back to the Candy Castle.

Once they landed and Bonnibel was safely on the ground, she hugged Marceline tightly.

"We're gonna have a baby," she whispered.

Marceline smiled weakly.

"We are," she agreed, placing her hand over her perfectly flat stomach.

"I have to get to the lab and put this in cold storage," Bonnibel said excitedly. "Can you meet me in the lab around three tonight to harvest your eggs?"

Marceline turned even paler.

"Sure thing, Bon-Bon," she said.

Bonnibel ran off to the lab, and Marceline floated up to the bedroom they shared. She stripped off her outfit and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and one of Bonnibel's t-shirts, then flopped onto the bed. It wasn't long before the queen was asleep, and lost in a familiar dream.

It was just after the mushroom war, and the world was destroyed. Marceline was so young, and suddenly, for the first time in her short life, all alone. Her mother had been dragged off by a group of men. She'd tried to run away, but one of them had hit her on the head with a rock. She had been yelling for Marceline to run, so she did, as fast and as far as her little legs would take her. She finally stopped in front of a toy store, with the window busted out. It was there that her tears finally came, and the weight of being alone in such a scary world crashed upon her shoulders.

Marceline awoke with a start, tears running down her pale cheeks and soaking her pillow. Her hands were trembling, and Marceline reached under the bed and grabbed the bottle of whisky she kept there for times like this. She took a long drink, stashed the bottle, and lay down on her back. Tears continued to stream from her eyes, but the queen made no effort to wipe them away. Her arms felt heavy, as if she couldn't even move them.

Marceline had been having the dream where she was alone so frequently over the past few months. Bonnibel had been in her lab so much that she hadn't noticed, but Marceline woke up crying at least twice a week. The whisky calmed her down, and was the only thing that allowed sleep to come again. Marceline supposed she'd have to find something else to lull her back to relaxation after she was pregnant; she remembered signs from before the war warning women not to drink if they were pregnant. She didn't want to think of what she would do once the embryo was implanted, so she pushed the thought as far away as she could.

At three, Marceline made her way to Bonnibel's lab. She was nervous, but she refused to let it show.

"Hello, Marcy," Bonnibel greeted the queen as she came through the double doors to the lab and locked them behind her.

"Hey Bon-Bon," Marceline smiled, and gently kissed her girlfriend.

"You ready to do this?" Bonnibel asked, taking Marceline's hand.

"Absolutely," Marceline whispered, forcing a smile.

"Perfect. I'll be giving you a sedative, then using this hollow needle and ultrasound to harvest several eggs."

Bonnibel noticed the fear in Marceline's eyes, and smiled warmly.

"It'll be okay, Marmalade. I promise," Bonnibel whispered, running her fingers through the queen's long black hair. "You'll be a little sore when you wake up, but you'll heal so fast I doubt you'll even notice."

Marceline nodded.

"I love you, Bonnie"

"I love you too, Marcy."

Marceline lay on a sterile-draped table and squeezed the princess' hand tightly. Bonnibel smiled reassuringly, and injected Marceline with the sedative. She was asleep in seconds.

When Marceline came to, Bonnibel was standing over her and smiling.

"Hey sleepy-head," Bonnibel whispered, taking Marceline's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Marceline replied groggily. "Did it go okay? Cause I was kind of afraid my eggs were all dried up by now."

"Your eggs are perfect, Marcy," Bonnibel giggled. "They're fertilized and we'll be ready to implant the best looking one in about 24 hours."

"And then what happens?"

"Then, we wait two weeks. After that, we will do a blood draw to test your hormone levels. Then, we'll know if it worked." Bonnibel smiled and squeezed Marceline's hand.

Marceline was silent for a moment, tears springing at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey Bonnie," she asked, choking back the strange mix of happy and terrified tears threatening to spill over, "what will the baby be? Like half gum with some human, demon, vampire mixed in?"

"Pretty much. The baby has all those genetics, but it's impossible to know what he or she will inherit."

Marceline nodded. She sat up in the bed and tried to float, but the sedation was still wearing off. Bonnibel smiled and picked the vampire up gently.

"To our room?"

"Yes, please," Marceline replied, snugging close to the princess. "Bonnie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Marmalade."

* * *

As always, thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline sat next to one another in front of a large wooden desk. They were in the office of Doctor Princess, awaiting the results of Marceline's blood test. It had been two weeks since Bonnibel had implanted an embryo in Marceline's uterus, and the women had been walking around in a constant state of nervous excitement and hope ever since.

When the door opened, both women jumped. Doctor Princess smiled and sat down behind the desk. She opened a folder and briefly scanned the contents.

"Congratulations, ladies," Doctor Princess said. "In about nine months, you two will be mommies!"

Bonnibel let out a small shriek and hugged Marceline close to her. Marceline's whole body was trembling and she felt herself go limp against Bonnibel. She had thought she had been afraid before, but now, knowing she was actually carrying a life within her, Marceline was terrified.

"Oh, Marcy, this is wonderful, isn't it?" Bonnibel whispered, running her fingers through Marceline's long black hair.

Marceline nodded against Bonnibel's shoulder.

"Yeah, it sure it," she whispered, touching her stomach. "We're gonna be mommies."

Over the next few weeks, Marceline and Bonnibel fell into a comfortable routine. They awoke and had breakfast with one another, on the mornings that Marceline's nausea wasn't too terrible, then went their separate ways for a few hours. Marceline played her bass and wrote songs, while Bonnibel worked in her lab or attended to duties around the castle. They always had a quiet lunch together, usually on the spacious balcony overlooking the Candy River. Afterwards, the two napped together, as Marceline had been getting more and more tired through the day since she had gotten pregnant. After waking up, Marceline and Bonnibel usually took a walk around the grounds of the kingdom, then had romantic, lavish dinners together before going to their room and making love, gently and passionately.

Marceline valued this time with Bonnibel very much, especially the long hours the princess spent taking care of her when the nausea was bad or when she had a nightmare. Often, when Marceline was trying to fight against vomiting again, Bonnibel would gently stroke her hair and tell her stories about things the Candy citizens had gotten up to. The silly stories helped Marceline take her mind off of the pain and sickness she felt, and for that she was so grateful.

Marceline and Bonnibel had decided not to tell anyone their news until Marceline's first trimester was over. They kept a calendar hanging next to the bed, and the day that the pregnancy would reach twelve weeks was circled. As the date loomed nearer and nearer, the pair began to feel keen sense of nervousness and excitement.

To reveal the news to their closest family and friends, Marceline and Bonnibel planned a small dinner party. They invited Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Simon, Betty, and Hunson. Marceline was nervous about her father coming, as his visits to the Candy Kingdom usually involved trying to suck the souls of the citizens, but Bonnibel insisted that he needed to be told.

On the night of the dinner party, Marceline slipped into her favorite sundress. It was red, with an empire waist that hid the tiny baby bump that was just beginning to show. The queen touched her stomach and smiled, then twisted her long hair into an elegant bun, leaving out two strands to frame her face. She topped off the outfit with the ruby necklace that Bonnibel had given her when they had first got back together.

"How do I look?" Marceline asked.

Bonnibel turned away from the mirror she was using to do her makeup and gasped. Marceline looked stunning.

"You're so beautiful," the princess said, walking over to Marceline and taking her hand.

Bonnibel walked with Marceline over to the full-length mirror. She wrapped her arm around the queen's shoulders, and smiled.

"We clean up pretty good, don't we, Bon-Bon?"

Bonnibel giggled and blushed. She was wearing a purple maxi dress with hand-beaded designs. Her hair hung down her back in a thick, intricate braid, topped off with her royal crown.

"Ladies, it's almost time for guests to arrive," Peppermint Butler said from outside the closed door.

"We'll be down in a minute, Peppermint Butler. Thank you," Bonnibel replied.

The two women put the finishing touches on their makeup and walked to the dining room hand in hand. As the guests arrived, Peppermint Butler led them into the dining hall where Marceline and Bonnibel greeted them warmly. Hunson was the last to arrive.

"Marceline, it's so nice to see you. It's been too long," the demon said, hugging his daughter. "I brought a bottle of wine. Red, your favorite."

"Not a drop, Marcy," Bonnibel warned under her breath.

Marceline took the bottle of wine and handed it to Peppermint Butler to serve with dinner, watching longingly as he took it into the kitchen. Marceline smiled at her father, and gave him another hug before they took their seats.

Peppermint Butler, along with the other Candy servants, served a lavish four-course meal to Marceline and Bonnibel's guests. The two women chatted with their friends, and the dinner couldn't have gone better. Even Simon and Hunson managed to get along, only throwing a few snarky jabs at one another.

After desert, Bonnibel stood up and took Marceline's hand.

"We have an announcement to make," Bonnibel began. "The Candy Kingdom will soon have an heir to the throne! Marceline and I are having a baby!"

"Alight, it worked!" Finn exclaimed, high-fiving Jake.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, congratulations you two," Simon said, hugging both women.

"I'm so happy for you," Betty smiled as she squeezed the two women's hands.

"Umm, Marceline?" Hunson asked, standing up. "How did this happen? I mean, who's the father?"

"I am," Bonnibel replied, taking Marceline's hand. "I mean, technically."

Bonnibel explained how she and Marceline had conceived, while the guests listened intently.

"Well, I can't say I've ever thought of you being a mother, Marceline, but I'm happy if you are," Hunson said after thinking for a moment.

"I'm sure she'll be great at it," Simon said. "It's doubt she inherited any of your parenting habits, Hunson."

"Simon!" Betty hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean, you little dork?" Hunson asked, standing up so fast that his chair fell to the floor.

"I just mean that Marceline won't abandon her child post-apocalypse, so she already has a step up over some people in this room."

"Her bitch of a mother took her away from me, how was I supposed to know she was abandoned?" Hunson roared.

"Enough!" Bonnibel screamed. "The two of you need to stop. Please, just be happy for Marceline and stop fighting!"

Marceline ran out of the dining room, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Marcy, I'm sorry-" Simon started to follow the queen, but Bonnibel shot him a furious look, and he stopped in his tracks.

Bonnibel left the guests and followed Marceline to their bedroom. She found the queen lying on the bed, her dress in a heap on the floor. Marceline was sobbing, her makeup running down her cheeks.

"Babe, I'm so sorry that happened," Bonnibel whispered.

She sat down on the bed and gently stroked Marceline's hair.

"Not your fault," Marceline mumbled. "They do that every time they're in the same room together. I just hoped…I just really thought they'd be happy for me this time."

"Oh, Marmalade, they were happy for you," Bonnibel whispered. "They both love you in their own ways."

Marceline was silent for a long moment.

"That was the first time he mentioned my mother in over 800 years, and it was to call her a bitch," Marceline rubbed her eyes furiously, leaving thick black circles of eyeliner and mascara.

Bonnibel nodded, and went to grab a makeup removing wipe from her vanity. She handed the wipe to Marceline and wrapped her arm around the queen's shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Marcy. I wish I could make it all better. But in a few months, you can take everything your mother taught you, and start teaching our baby."

Marceline smiled sadly.

"I just wish my mom could meet her."

"Her?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling," Marceline smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"Well, I promise that the royal ball this Friday will go a lot smoother."

"I sure hope so, Bonnie," Marceline said.

The two women spent the next week sending out invitations for the ball, snuggling together in their bed, and instructing the staff on exactly how to prepare for the arrival of over 100 guests to the kingdom. Bonnibel had invited all the princesses of Ooo, along with the couple's friends, to the ball.

At the ball, Marceline and Bonnibel would announce Marceline's pregnancy, and their intention that the baby would become heir to the Candy Kingdom's throne. As plans fell into place, even Marceline began to get excited, and she always hated Royal gatherings.

On the night of the ball, Marceline dressed in an empire waist black ball gown, while Bonnie wore a mermaid-style gown in mint. They both curled their hair into elaborate upsweeps, and did each other's makeup. They giggled more getting ready for the ball than they had in months, and they made their grand entrance to the ballroom wearing genuine smiles.

After hours of dancing, Marceline and Bonnibel stepped up to the band's raised platform, and the music wound down.

"Greetings, guests!" Bonnibel began. "Today is a very special day. My beautiful girlfriend, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and I would like to share some wonderful news."

"We're adding a new member to our family!" Marceline said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Marceline and I will be welcoming a baby into the castle in about seven months. The baby will begin training to become the heir to the Candy Kingdom at once!"

There was a bit of a pause as the guests questioned how the two women conceived before the applause began. Once it died down a bit, Bonnibel began to speak again.

"Tonight is also special for another reason, as I have something very important I would like to ask Marceline."

Bonnibel got down on one knee and pulled out a box from her dress pocket. She opened it to reveal a large diamond ring.

"Marceline, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who have been reading, especially those who leave reviews. They're very appreciated! Please let me know what you like, don't like, or would like to see in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline stood, open-mouthed, staring at the princess.

"Of course I'll marry you, Bonnie!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes. "I love you so much".

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Bonnibel kissed Marceline passionately. The band started playing a slow song, and the two women went to the dance floor, where they danced close together for the rest of the night.

When they left the dance floor and the last of their guests were gone, it was near sunrise. Marceline and Bonnibel walked to their bedroom, arm in arm, exhausted. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Marceline began stripping off her clothes, leaving a trail of her dress, bra, and panties on the floor after her. The queen flopped down on the plush, pink bed, and smiled up at Bonnibel.

"Come here, sexy," she whispered, holding out her arms.

The princess slipped out of her dress and straddled Marceline. The vampire grinned, and slowly unhooked Bonnibel's bra. She tossed it to the floor, placed her mouth around one of the princess' erect nipples, and drained some of the pink from her small, perky breast.

"Hey," Bonnibel giggled playfully, gently grinding against Marceline.

Marceline suddenly flipped the princess onto her back in one quick motion, and slid down the bed. Marceline hooked her fingers in Bonnibel's panties, and pulled them down slowly. They joined the floor along with their other clothes, and the queen gently parted her lover's legs. With agonizing slowness, she licked her way from the back of the princess' knee, up her creamy, pink thighs, then finally over the mound of her vulva, past her lips, and over her clit.

Bonnibel moaned, and twisted Marceline's thick hair in her hands. She bucked her hips against the queen's mouth. Marceline slipped her serpentine tongue inside the princess, and felt the walls of her vagina spasm around her as her moaning increased. Bonnibel screamed in pleasure, as an intense orgasm thundered through her body.

Once she was able to move, Marceline and Bonnibel switched places. The princess nudged Marceline's legs apart, and gently slipped two fingers inside her. The queen was dripping wet, and Bonnibel curled her fingers and gently thrust in and out. Bonnie flicked at Marceline's clit with her tongue, while Marceline moaned deeply. Her orgasm came within seconds, and the two women lay in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

The next morning, the two were woken up by a loud knock at their door.

"It's me, Princess," Peppermint Butler called through the door. "Flame Princess is here to see you!"

Bonnibel sighed deeply and dressed as fast as she could. Before leaving, she pecked Marceline on the cheek.

"Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be back soon," Bonnibel whispered. Marceline grunted in acknowledgment and rolled over.

"Hello, Flame Princess. How are you today?" Bonnibel asked, smiling brightly at the fiery woman.

"Hello, Princess Bubblegum. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you."

"So," Flame Princess began, "I'm here on official business. I've been elected as a representative to determine that you are complying with the Royal Decree issued in our last meeting."

"You know I am," Bonnibel replied. "Marceline is currently pregnant, and the child will become the heir to the Candy Kingdom throne."

"Of course," said Flame Princess. "But we must question what right the child would have to the throne should something happen to you. I mean, it isn't your child, genetically speaking, is it?"

Bonnibel stood, her face flushing red.

"As a matter of fact, the child has half my DNA, and every right to the throne if he or she ever needs to take it!"

"Forgive me, Princess," Flame Princess said. "Please, sit back down."

Bonnibel considered for a moment, then sat down. She gave the princess a quick version of how Marceline had conceived. When she was finished, Flame Princess was staring open-mouthed at her.

"That's…a unique situation," she said finally, forcing her mouth into a smile. "Well, I will report to the other princesses that you're complying with our wishes. Thank you for your time, Princess Bubblegum."

"You're very welcome, Flame Princess," Bonnibel replied. "Peppermint Butler will show you out."

Bonnibel went back upstairs, stripped out of her dress, and flopped face-down on the bed next to Marceline.

"What was all that about?" Marceline asked, rolled over to embrace her fiancé.

"That was Flame Princess. She wanted to know how you got pregnant."

Marceline snorted with laughter.

"What'd she think?"

"I think she was pretty surprised," Bonnibel giggled. "But she said I was fulfilling my duty, so that's all I care about. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay," Marceline replied. "Not too nauseous."

"Good."

The princess gently put her hand on Marceline's stomach and smiled.

"We should get up, Marcy," she whispered, nuzzling her fiancé's neck. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Five more minutes," the vampire groaned, rolling over.

"Nope," Bonnibel replied, pouncing on Marceline and ticking her ribs.

Marceline flailed, giggling, and tried in vain to tickle the princess back. The pair collapsed on the bed, laughing, hand in hand.

"So, what kinda stuff do we need to plan a wedding?" Marceline asked, once she had recovered.

"Well, we need to choose the venue, find a caterer, pick out our dresses, write our vows, pick out a cake-"

"Ugh," Marceline groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed. "That sounds like so much work. Can't you just, like, write a document saying we're married? I mean, you are the ruler."

Bonnibel giggled.

"No, silly. Come on, it'll be fun. I promise."

And it was. Over the next two months, Marceline and Bonnibel spent hours together each day, discussing plans and talking about their future together with the baby. They chose to have the wedding sooner rather than later because Marceline insisted she would look like a blimp floating down the aisle if they waited too long. Bonnibel agreed, as she couldn't wait to be Marceline's bride.

Although they were both excited, as the day of the wedding came closer and closer, Marceline found herself having doubts. It wasn't at all that she didn't love Bonnibel, but marrying the princess meant officially becoming Candy Kingdom royalty, and that terrified Marceline. One evening, while Bonnibel was in her lab working on a cure for a mild strain of the flu that had been infecting the Candy people, Marceline flew to Finn and Jake's tree house. She knew that if anyone could help her relax about the wedding, it would be her two best friends.

As Marceline floated down to the tree house, she couldn't help but smile. She remembered how, the first time she had met Finn and Jake, she had kicked them out of what had been her home before she left to explore all of Ooo. They had both been so young then. Finn had seemed like a little boy to Marceline.

When the door opened, Finn picked Marceline up in a strong hug, and she marveled at just how adult-likd he looked now.

"What's up Marcy?" Finn asked, as he gently returned the vampire to her feet.

"I'm just getting a little stressed about the wedding. Can I hang with you and Jake for a while?"

"Sure," Finn replied. "Jake went to the Vegetable Kingdom to get some things for dinner, but you can come chill with me."

"Thanks, Finn. Oh!"

Marceline had just felt the first flutter of the baby moving. She sunk down on the couch and grabbed Finn's hand, pressing it to her stomach.

"Whoa, what's that?" Finn asked, jerking his hand back.

"That's the baby, dingus," Marceline replied, smiling. "She's kicking."

"Wow. Can I, can I feel it again?"

"Sure, hero, just put your hand here."

Finn felt the baby kick again and smiled.

"That's amazing," he whispered.

Marceline nodded.

"Yeah, she's pretty great. I just wished I wasn't so damn scared all the time."

"About being a mom?" Finn asked, taking Marceline's hand.

"That, and being married, and being a Candy Kingdom ruler… I guess it's just all getting to me."

Marceline began to cry, and Finn wrapped her in his muscular arms.

"It'll be okay, Marceline. You're going to be an amazing wife, and mommy, and ruler. You don't have anything to be afraid of, because you are going to do great."

Marceline buried her face in Finn's shirt.

"I just wish my mom was here. She could tell me how to be good at all of this."

Finn rubbed Marceline's back for a long time. When the queen finally stopped crying, she looked up at him and smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks, hero. I just really needed someone to listen."

"Anytime, Marcy. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Marceline replied.

"Well," Finn began, "when I was a kid I had a major crush on you and Bonnie and I just think it's funny, the two girls I dreamed of marrying are gonna marry each other."

Marceline giggled.

"I sort of knew you liked me, Finn. I maybe sort of liked you back, before Bonnie and I got back together. You were just too young for me at the time."

Finn stared at the queen open-mouthed for a moment.

"You mean there was a chance?" He asked, laughing. "I thought you were way out of my league."

"Nah," Marceline replied. "It's finny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Finn whispered, putting his hand back on Marceline's stomach. "It sure is."

The next night was Marceline and Bonnibel's wedding rehearsal dinner. The entire wedding party was there. Peppermint Butler would be officiating the ceremony. Hunson would walk Marceline down the aisle, Simon with Bonnibel. Finn and Jake would act as best men for the couple, and BMO would sprinkle flowers down the aisle before the brides entered.

The rehearsal itself went perfectly. Just standing at the altar next to Marceline had sent Bonnibel into tears of joy, and Marceline finally began to relax. Although the queen had been feeling sick for the past few days, she was determined to be happy and enjoy her wedding the next day. She had even cornered Simon and Hunson separately and made them promise that they wouldn't even speak to one another on the day of the rehearsal or the wedding.

After dinner, Bonnibel stood up to make a toast to Marceline.

"Marceline," Bonnibel began, "tomorrow, you will be my wife. I keep saying it out loud, because it's the most beautiful sentence in the world. I can't express how happy I am tonight, knowing that tomorrow our lives will intertwine forever. Meeting you, Marcy, was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice, the best one I ever made, but loving you…that was out of my control. And for that, I will always be grateful."

The guests, clapped, and drank glasses of champagne. Marceline, holding her stomach, stood up to toast Bonnibel.

"Bonnie, I-"

Suddenly, Marceline collapsed on the floor.

"Marcy?" Bonnibel shrieked. "Marceline! What's wrong?"

The queen didn't move.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

"Marcy, are you okay? Marceline!"

Bonnibel knelt next to her fiancé, who was lying on the floor, motionless.

"Call Doctor Princess!" She screamed, rolling Marceline onto her back.

Bonnibel checked Marceline's airway and was relieved to see that she was still breathing, but her breaths were shallow.

"Is there anything I can do?" Finn asked, kneeling down next to the princess.

"Run to my lab and grab my medical bag. It's on the counter next to the glass storage case."

Finn was out the door before the princess could finish her sentence. When he returned, he nearly threw the bag at Bonnibel. The princess fished around inside for a moment before finding a small tube of smelling salts. She opened the bottle, and waved it in front of Marceline's nose. The queen took a deep breath and her eyes flew open.

"What the fuck?" Marceline yelled, rubbing her nose furiously.

"Oh, Glob, Marcy, you're okay," Bonnibel whispered, throwing her arms around her fiancé.

"What happened?" Marceline asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"You passed out, my love," Bonnibel replied. "Come here, you're going to the infirmary to wait until Dr. Princess gets here."

"Nah, I'm fine," Marceline argued.

The queen tried to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her. The world looked as if it was spinning to Marceline, and she fell back to the floor. Bonnibel scooped her up in her arms, and carried her to the infirmiry. Doctor Princess arrived just minutes later, and began to examine Marceline at once.

"Physically, everything looks okay," Doctor Princess announced, stripping off her gloves. "But I'd like to run some blood tests."

"Of course, anything to make sure the baby is safe," Marceline replied.

As Doctor Princess drew a blood sample, Finn, Jake, Simon, Hunson, BMO, and Peppermint Butler waited anxiously outside the door to the lab.

"Jake, she's gonna be okay, right?" Finn asked, running his fingers through his long blond hair. "And the baby?"

"I hope so Finn," Jake replied. "She has the two best minds in Ooo taking care of her."

"All the medical knowledge in the world won't help her," Hunson grunted from where he was leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, fear in his voice.

Hunson ignored him and barged into the lab.

"Daddy, I'm fine," Marceline said from the bed. "You can go back to the Nightosphere."

Hunson ignored Marceline.

"Has she been sick, Bonnibel?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Dizzy, sleeping more than usual, vomiting a lot?"

"Well of course she has been, she's pregnant," Bonnibel replied.

"Globdammit!" Hunson swung around and punched a hole in the plaster wall behind him. "Did you do a blood test?"

"What the donk, Hunson?" Bonnibel asked, staring up at the raven-haired demon.

"Did you do a fucking blood test?" Hunson roared.

"Yes, Daddy, Doctor Princess just did one!" Marceline yelled, near tears. "What's wrong?"

Hunson took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to Marceline. He took her hand and gently tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Marceline, when your mother got pregnant with you, she was very sick. She started fainting for no reason. She went to a human doctor, and they ran some kind of test on her blood. It showed that her antibodies, her human antibodies, were attacking the foreign cells. The demon cells. They couldn't recognize them. She just kept getting sicker and sicker. Having you almost killed her, Marceline."

"But…she lived, and I was okay, so we'll be okay too, right?" Marceline asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Your mother was a human who could practice magic. Not much, but a little here and a little there. It's how she summoned me to Earth in the first place. Anyway, she lived because she cast a powerful spell on herself. It used up all the magic she had. She found it in some old book, and without it, she would've died," Hunson replied.

"Marceline is a vampire, she can't die," Bonnibel whispered.

Marceline turned to Bonnibel, her face pale.

"We can die. We're ageless, not deathless."

The blood drained from Bonnibel's face, and she sat down heavily in the chair next to Marceline's bed.

"Well, what was the spell?" Bonnibel asked.

"I don't know," Hunson replied, massaging his forehead. "It's been over a thousand years. There was only one copy of the book in existence back then. It's…it's gone with your mother, Marcy."

The room was silent for a long moment, until the lab door opened, and Finn came in. His signature white hat was in his hand, and his blond hair was tousled from running his fingers through it so much. He was crying.

"We…we heard what you said," Finn whispered. "We're not going to let it happen. We're not going to let Marceline die! She can't! She can't die!"

Finn seemed to fold into himself, sobbing desperately.

"He's right, Marcy," Bonnibel said, stroking her fiancé's hair lovingly. "You're not going to go without a fight from us."

"Give it up, Bonnie. The book is gone. Just like Mom."

"What if she isn't gone?" Simon said, from the doorway.

"What do you mean, old man?" Hunson growled. "What do you know?"

"I brought Betty back from the time of the Great Mushroom War using a spell from a book we wrote together, and we've been working together to create a longer lasting portal from our time to the past. I think, if someone can go through the portal and find Marceline's mother, she'll know the spell. She should even have the book if we can get to her at the right time."

"I'll do it!" Finn immediately volunteered.

"Finn, are you sure?" Marceline asked.

"Of course," Finn whispered, stroking Marceline's hair and kissing her forehead gently. "I'll do anything to save my radical dame."

Marceline threw her arms around Finn.

"Thank you so much, my hero."

"We just need one thing," Simon said. "An item with a deep personal importance to someone. Like when we used Hambo to get Betty."

"I can help with that, too," Finn said, blushing. "Remember that lock of your hair, Bonnie? I still have it."

"Wonderful," Bonnie said, hugging Finn. "Please, hero, please save my Marcy."

"I will. I promise."

Finn and Simon took the Morrow to the tree house, where they retrieved the lock of Bonnibel's hair that Finn had kept all these years. Then, they were off to Simon and Betty's cabin. When they landed, the men ran through the front door and into Simon's library, where he quickly found the book "Mystic Rituals And Their Space Time Applications". Simon furiously turned to the correct page, skimmed his notes, and began gathering supplies from the shelves around him.

Simon began mixing the contents from several vials in a large cauldron.

"Now, Finn, when you get to the past, you'll have about five minutes to go through the portal, find Marceline's mom, and bring her back. The portal will open in her general area."

"Got it. Simon, what's her name?"

"Oh, Lydia. Her name was Lydia. There…Almost…Got it! Now give me the piece of hair."

Finn handed Simon the piece of Bonnibel's hair and he threw it into the boiling liquid. Suddenly, a rectangular hole opened in the air, and Finn tugged at the edges to make it wider. Taking a deep breath, the hero jumped through the portal, and fell on the other side.

Finn took a moment to look around the world he found himself in. He recognized an old billboard he had seen out in the desert, but it looked much newer. Finn shook his head to clear the shock of ending up in another world, and let his instincts guide him. He ran down the block, dodging several mutant zombies who emerged at the sound of his footsteps pounding on the sidewalk. After only a few seconds, Finn heard the high-pitched sobs of a little girl, and going in the opposite direction, those of a woman.

"Marcy," he whispered.

Every part of the hero wanted to save little Marceline, but he knew that his mission was clear: to save Lydia so that the Marceline he loved could have a chance of surviving her pregnancy. Finn turned, and followed the woman's screams.

When Finn caught up with the group a few seconds later, his heart felt as if it dropped out of his chest. There were humans, just like him. The moment was short lived, however, when he realized that the human men, four of them, were trying to rip off Lydia's shirt. Finn charged at the men, grabbing the sword from his pack. Before anyone had noticed his presence, the hero stabbed the first man. In seconds, he cut off the hand of the man who was cupping Lydia's breast as she tried in vain to push him away. The other two of the group stared at Finn with frightened eyes for a moment before running away.

"You, you saved me." Lydia stammered. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She grabbed Finn in a tight hug.

"Sorry about this, Lydia, but we have to go!" Finn picked up the dark haired woman and took off in a sprint back towards the portal.

"Stop let me go!" Lydia yelled. "My daughter…Marceline! Please, let me go."

"I'm so sorry!" Finn cried, tightening his grip on the struggling woman.

Finn saw the portal ahead, and felt a second burst of energy course through his body. The portal began to close. Finn all but threw Lydia through the portal, making a mental note to apologize once they were safely back in Ooo. Finn's foot got caught in the portal as it was closing, and he struggled to pull it through.

After a moment of silence, Lydia and Finn stood up, staring at one another. Lydia looked around the cottage, and opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked.

"Yup, that's Marcy's mom!" Finn giggled and hugged Lydia tightly, as she wondered just what had happened to her.

* * *

Thanks to all those who have read, especially those who left reviews! Each and every one of them mean so much to me. Let me know what you like and don't like, and if there's something you'd like to see in future chapters, or as another story!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where the hell am I?" Lydia screamed, an twinge of hysteria on the edge of her voice. "Who are you people?"

"Lydia, we're friends of Marceline, your daughter-" Finn began.

"Oh God, Marceline…She's all alone out there!"

"No she's not," Simon interrupted. "Right about now, I'm finding her in front of an old toy store. She's wearing blue overalls, and her hair is cut short."

"What…How'd you know?" Lydia asked, starting open-mouthed at Simon.

"Because I found her in the past, after those men attacked you…in a different timeline, they killed you and I raised Marceline."

"So this is, like, the future?" Lydia crossed her arms and looked around the cozy library.

"About 1000 years into the future to be exact. Marceline is here…She, well it's difficult to explain, but the magic you had in your time, it's magnified all around you in this time. The animals in this world talk, a sentient bubblegum woman runs a kingdom made up of candy people, and vampires exist. Well, one does, anyway: Marceline."

Lydia stared at Simon for a long while before sinking into a plus armchair.

"So what you're telling me is…My daughter is alive and it's been a thousand years since I left her alone?"

"Yes, and she needs your help. Marceline is…well, come with us. We'll let Marceline tell you."

Lydia nodded and stood up weakly.

"Marcy is a thousand years old…" She whispered, trying to make herself understand the words she was saying.

Finn nodded.

"She's amazing, Ms. Marcy's Mom. She plays a sick bass and she has a beautiful girlfriend, well finance, and-"

"Girlfriend?" Lydia asked, smiling. "And they're getting married? That's legal here?"

"Well, her girlfriend is a princess, so she kinda can do what she wants," Finn replied. "Wait, you mean that wasn't legal? Ladies marrying ladies?"

Simon laughed.

"They're a lot more progressive here, Lydia. I think you'll fit in just fine." Simon smiled and touched the older woman's hand comfortingly. "But we really should get going. Marceline is waiting for you."

Finn, Simon, and Lydia left the cottage and walked out to where Bonnibel Morrow stood, waiting for them to return. When Lydia saw that Finn and Simon were approaching the bird, she stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open.

"The fuck is that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"That's called a Morrow," Simon explained. "The bird will fly us to the castle Marceline is at."

Lydia cautiously approached the bird. She raised her hand to pet it, and the Morrow squawked in protest. Lydia cried out, and took a few steps back. Simon smiled and climbed on the bird's back. He held out his hand, and Lydia took it with some reluctance before climbing on behind him. Finn sat behind her, and wrapped his arms around her tightly so that she would feel safe.

"Don't let me fall of this damn thing," Lydia whispered.

"You're safe," Finn replied. "I promise."

When the tri landed outside the Candy Castle, Peppermint Butler was waiting outside, wringing his hands. Lydia stared at the peppermint man, turning her head from side to side, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Is he like…made of peppermint?" Lydia whispered to Finn.

"Yup. He's Bonnibel's, Marceline's fiancé, butler."

"Oh," Lydia nodded, as if what the blond boy had said made perfect sense.

"She's getting sicker," Peppermint Butler warned as they approached him.

"She's sick?" Lydia asked, her face turning pale. "Is he talking about my Marceline?"

Simon sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately. Lydia, please, just come with us and we'll let Marceline explain everything."

Lydia followed Simon and Finn to the infirmary. When they opened the door to Marceline's room, she ran inside. For a long moment, she could do nothing but stare at the woman lying in the hospital bed. Marceline was an adult now. Her hair was long, and she'd grown so much taller. Lydia caught Marceline's eye, and the two women broke into wide grins. Like a child, Marceline put her arms out, and Lydia ran forward.

"My baby," Lydia wept, wiping at her eyes furiously just as Marceline did every time she cried.

For a while, Marceline and her mother just held each other. Both women were sobbing, and clinging to one another as if they were afraid the world would rip them apart again. Eventually, it was Lydia who broke the hug.

"Marceline," she whispered. "I never, I never thought I'd see you again, much less grown up. And that blond kid tells me you have a beautiful fiancé around here?"

"That'd be Bonnie," Marceline said, weakly pointing to the pink haired woman who was quietly crying in an armchair next to the window.

Bonnibel swiped at her eyes, and walked over to Marceline's bed. She and Lydia regarded one another for a moment, before smiling at one another and hugging.

"It's so nice to meet you Lydia. I'm Marcy's fiancé." Bonnibel watched at the human gently took a piece of her pink, gummy hair between her fingers.

"Well I'll be damned. You're made of gum," Lydia said, wonder clear in her voice.

The room broke out in laughter. No one had considered just how odd their world was from the perspective of someone new.

"The Mushroom War had some unforeseen side effects," Simon said. "Things in this time can be a bit…odd."

"I think I like it here," Lydia said. "Now, Marceline, what's this about you being sick?"

Marceline sighed, and Bonnibel took her hand hopefully.

"Mama, I'm- I'm pregnant." Marceline blurted out. "It's Bonnibel's baby…she did some sciency stuff that I don't understand but my immune cells are attacking it and Daddy said it's killing me."

Lydia froze.

"Your father is here?" She asked sharply, looking around.

"Not now, he went to the bar down the street," Marceline replied. "But he said you may have a spell…the spell that you used to keep your body strong enough to have me. You have it right?"

"I know it by heart, love," Lydia replied. "I just need some things. Some plants, and herbs, the blood of a male virgin…just general witch stuff."

Marceline giggled and pointed at Finn.

"There's your male virgin, as long as you're not going to drain him too much."

Finn's face turned bright red.

"I'll do anything to help you, Marcy," he squeaked.

"Oh, I don't need much, just a drop from a cut on his palm," Lydia replied.

"Thank Glob," Finn sighed, sitting down heavily in a plush chair next to Marceline's bed. "I like keeping most of my blood in my bod."

Lydia quickly wrote out a list of supplies she needed, and gave them to Peppermint Butler to find. He quickly scurried off into the night, prepared to go to the ends of the earth to save Marceline's life.

Meanwhile, in the cozy infirmary, Marceline was surrounded by the people she loved the most. Simon and Betty were there, along with Finn, Jake, and BMO. Bonnibel was holding one hand, and Lydia the other. Marceline had never felt more safe or loved than in this moment. There were so many things she wanted to ask her mother, so many things she never got time to ask, that Marceline didn't know where to start. So, in her typical fashion, she blurted out the first thought that came to her mind.

"How do you like Ooo so far, Mama?" Marceline asked, squeezing her mother's hand.

"It's freaking weird," Lydia replied. "I love it. I mean, there are literal people made of candy, what's not to love?"

Bonnibel blushed.

"I made each and every one of them myself," she said proudly.

"You did an excellent job, my dear," Lydia replied. "And my daughter is marrying a princess. I never though I'd see the day..." Tears leaked from Lydia's eyes. "I never even thought I'd see your tenth birthday, Marcy."

Marceline hugged her mother close to her, and the two women cried for a long while. Finally, Lydia sat up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and gently placed her hand on Marceline's barely-there baby bump.

"So, I don't mean to be rude," Lydia began, "but how did this happen? Do you have some kind of futuristic IVF?"

"Pretty much," Marceline replied. "Bonnie took some sperm cells from a friend, erased his DNA, put hers in, and fertilized one of my eggs."

"That's amazing," Lydia whispered, in awe as she felt a subtle kick. "You felt just like that before you were born. How's the nausea been?"

"Near permanent. I'm…Well, I'm a vampire and-"

Lydia looked at Marceline, wonder in her eyes.

"I don't eat blood, if that's what your thinking. I just drink the color red from food or objects."

"Oh," Lydia said, clearly still trying to wrap her head around all the new changes.

"Anyway," Marceline continued, "It feels like I drink some red, and it comes straight back up. It's making me miss real food, although I doubt that'd be any better."

"Probably not," Lydia said. "I was sick the entire time I was pregnant with you. Most of it was from the blood antibody thing, but…Marceline, I'm so sorry that its happening to you too. I….I planned on telling you, but you were so young, and then I never got the chance."

"S'ok," Marceline said, forcing a weak smile. "It brought you back. I never thought I'd see you again, Mama."

"I know, baby, I know."

Marceline relaxed into her mother's arms, and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Every bit of pain she had felt from the time she was separated from her mother seemed to pour out at once. Lydia rubbed her back gently, while Finn and Jake went to the royal kitchen to make some of Marceline's favorite red tea.

"Mama," Marceline asked, "would you like to send someone to the bar to get Daddy?"

Lydia froze in her place.

"No, no, honey that's fine."

Marceline nodded, and was silent, thinking deeply, for a moment.

"Mama, please tell me how you and Dad met," Marceline requested. "You always said you'd tell me when I was older, and now I'm technically older than you."

Lydia sighed deeply, and patted Marceline's hand.

"I guess you're old enough now," the woman said, sitting back on Marceline's bed and making herself comfortable. Sit down, you two," she said, gesturing to Finn and Jake, who had just came back with Marceline's tea. "I guess it's story time."

Finn, Jake, Bonnibel, Simon, and Betty pulled up chairs or sat on Marceline's bed to listen to her mother's story.

"I was a stupid teenage girl…" Lydia began. "I'd just turned nineteen, and the world around me was ending. The war was coming, the big one. Everyone was scared, especially my generation. We were just supposed to go to college and pretend like we had a future, but we knew how bad it was. I think, in a way, most of us knew that the mushroom bombs were coming.

"I joined a group on campus, a group of like-minded men and women who protested the war, and nuclear weapons, and for a long time, we were just a stereotypical bunch of hippies. But then, everything sort of changed. America started preparing a bigger nuclear stockpile…All the politics are all jumbled up in my head.

"Anyway, there was a schism in the group I was in. One half wanted to keep protesting and all that, and the other wanted to fight back with magic. At that time, no one really believed in magic. We we're pretty much just making shit up as we went along, but for some reason….For some reason, it all worked. Our spells, our incantations, most of them actually did what they were supposed to do. We kept it as quiet as we could, and worked and worked towards making the world peaceful. That was one bit of magic that never worked out for us.

So, some of the girls, we decided to go a different route. There were old texts that said that if a woman summoned a demon that impregnated her, the child would be of great power. We started to think, to desperately hope, that these children would be able to rise up one day and save us from ourselves. So, we did our summoning rituals. There were thirteen of us. Beth, Alice, Kelly, their demons ripped them to shreds before they got a word out. Sarah, Micah, and Ruth were taken back to whatever world their demon ruled over. The rest of us…we got what we wanted. We were all pregnant at the same time, and, God…There was so much hope that what we were doing was going to save the world. That lasted until Tanya died…Then the rest of the girls started going within days. I was feeling sick too, and we were all looking for a magical cure, but I found it too late. I found it…

Lydia began crying, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Marceline put her hand over her mother's and squeezed it comfortingly. Finn slipped a mug of hot tea in her other hand, and she drank gratefully.

"I'm sorry," Lydia apologized. "It's hard to talk about sometimes. Anyway, there was a woman with me, my best friend, and her name was Marceline. She was the last one to die. I found the cure an hour after she was gone. I named you after her, Marceline."

Marceline was silent in thought for a moment.

"Wait, so Dad never had anything to do with me while you were pregnant, or when I was a baby?"

Lydia shook her head.

"I summoned him, after I was all alone, and begged him to let me come to the Nightosphere. He said that you and I would have died there, but I suspect he just didn't want us. I'm so sorry, Marceline, I hate to tell you all this."

"No, Mama, I'm glad you. I want to know."

"There's one more thing you need to know, love," Lydia whispered, stroking Marceline's hair. "You are going to have to drink a potion that, along with an incantation, will change the makeup of your body to allow your baby to finish growing. However, this potion has side effects. First, you will suffer intense pain over the next week. The pain comes from the second side effect: your baby will begin to grow much faster than is normal. Something in the magic speeds up gestation…You'll have a healthy baby in just two months."

"Shit," Marceline whispered under her breath.

Bonnibel couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh. She took Marceline's hand, and kissed it gently before bending down and kissing the slight bump on Marceline's stomach as well.

"We can get through this, my sweetest love," Bonnibel whispered.

Suddenly, the door to the lab crashed open, and an out of breath Peppermint Butler held out a heavy bag to Lydia.

"Everything you requested, m'lady."

Lydia squeezed Marceline's hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's get started."

* * *

As always, thank you so very much to all those who have read and reviewed my story. Please, let me know what you think about the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia stood over a boiling pot in Bonnibel's lab, carefully measuring out the herbs that Peppermint Butler had brought her. She was trying hard to concentrate, but her mind was racing with thoughts of the intense pain that Marceline would have to suffer with for the next week. Lydia hated that Marceline would have to suffer, but she easily remembered how willingly she had accepted the pain knowing that it would make her baby safe.

Suddenly, the doors to the lab flew open, and Hunson stumbled in, trailed quickly by Peppermint Butler.

"Sir, she's working…" The candy butler tried desperately to steer Hunson in the other direction, but the demon wasn't listening.

"Do you remember it?" Hunson slurred. "That spell? Can you save my baby?"

"Your baby?" Lydia fired back, not looking up from her work. "You only impregnated me, you never once acted like a dad!"

"That's not true!" Hunson roared. "Marceline loves me."

"Well, good for you, but she just found out that you wouldn't even take us to the Nightosphere when the whole world ended. Wonder how she feels about that?"

"I told you I couldn't take you to the Nightosphere!" Hunson went over to Lydia and grabbed her hand, trying to turn her around. "You would've died."

Lydia pulled her hand out of Hunson's grasp and rubbed her wrist before continuing to mix ingredients.

"You could've at least taken Marcy," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"She was better off with you," Hunson replied.

Drunkenly, Hunson pulled Lydia into her arms. He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him and turned back to the boiling water. Without warning, Hunson spun her around by her wrist and punched her. Although he pulled back at the last minute, a dark bruise instantly began to form on Lydia's eye.

"Get out!" Lydia screamed, throwing a heavy jar at Hunson. "Get out and don't come near me again!"

Finn and Jake burst through the door. Finn's sword was drawn, and he pointed it at Hunson.

"What happened?" Finn growled.

"Shut up, kid," Hunson replied. "I'm leaving anyway."

Once Hunson was out the door and out of earshot, Lydia sunk to the ground, shaking and sobbing. Finn walked over to her and started to put his arm around her, but she cringed away.

"Lydia, did he hurt you?" Jake whispered, kneeling down beside the woman.

Lydia nodded. She cried for a few more moments before wiping away her tears, forcing her shoulders straight, and standing up.

"I'll be okay. That happens every time I see him," Lydia said, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry you had to see me break down like that."

"It's okay, Lydia," Finn said. "Jake and I will make sure he never comes near you again."

Lydia smiled sadly and hugged Finn and Jake tightly.

"You're sweet, but he's a demon. He does what he wants."

"We'll do everything we can," Jake promised.

Lydia finished the potions he was making and, with a heavy sigh, began chanting in Latin. The potion glowed a bright green, then turned a sickly shake of brown. Lydia carefully put the potion in a bottle and went to the infirmary.

Marceline was lying on the hospital bed, her face even paler than normal. Her hair was slicked close to her head with sweat, and she was drifting in and out of an uncomfortable sleep. Bonnibel sat on the bed next to her, her arms around Marceline protectively.

"I hate to wake her," Lydia whispered, putting the potion on the nightstand and gently stroking Marceline's hair.

Marceline's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Mama, I'm so glad you're here," she said, using all her strength to sit up on her elbows. "What happened to your eye?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be here too, Marcy," Lydia smiled sadly. "Drink up, my love. The pain will start in about an hour. I wish there was an easier way."

"It's okay," Marceline replied. "I'll do anything for my baby."

Marceline sighed, and chugged the potion.

"We're going to get through this, my love," Bonnibel whispered.

Marceline took Bonnibel's hand, and Lydia's, and settled in to wait for the pain to begin. As she waited, Marceline went in and out of a fitful sleep, where she was chased by terrible dreams that her mother was being dragged away from her again. She would jerk awake, look to make sure Lydia was still there, and then fall back into a restless sleep.

Marceline awoke with a jolt, to see that Bonnibel and her mother were staring down at her, wearing identical expressions of concern. The queen realized all at once that the pain her mother had warned her about was now a reality, and she dug her heels into the bed, letting out a deep roar that made Bonnibel cringe.

"It's okay my love, just let it out," Bonnibel whispered, wiping Marceline's damp forehead with a cool cloth. "It's okay to cry, Marmalade. We sent everyone else home…well, Finn refused to leave, so he's in one of the guest rooms."

Marceline managed a smile.

"That dweeb," she said weakly.

Another wave of pain his her, and Marceline rolled over to her side, crying out in shock.

"Hurts so much," Marceline sobbed, holding her stomach.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Bonnibel asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lydia shook her head, struggling not to cry as well.

"I tried all the pain medication I could find, and nothing helped. I just kept praying that I'd pass out and wouldn't have to feel it all."

Bonnibel was silent for a moment, as she held Marceline close to her. The queen was panting, her face slick with sweat. She was clutching Bonnibel's arm tightly, leaving light bruises.

"What if we put her into a medically induced coma?" Bonnibel asked. "Just for the week. I've read texts from before the war that talked about it, and I think I could do it."

"I've heard of it being done successfully, but I wouldn't begin to know what to do," Lydia replied, smoothing Marceline's hair.

"Marceline, I need you to listen to me," Bonnibel ordered.

Marceline opened her eyes, and stared up at her fiancé. Bonnibel could tell that she could hear her, but the pain was making it difficult to understand just what she was saying.

"Marcy, listen. I'm going to my lab. I'm…I'm going to find a way to make you not feel this pain, okay?"

Marceline nodded, gripping onto the bed rails so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Please, just make it stop," Marceline whispered, gritting her teeth.

Bonnibel kissed the queen on the forehead, and ran from the infirmary down the hall to her lab. The princess went to her bookshelf, and began pulling off every pre-mushroom war medical text she could find. As she was stacking them on a table, she rummaged in her dress pocket for her phone. When she found it, she dialed Betty and Simon's cottage.

"I need your help," Bonnibel admitted when Betty picked up the phone. "Please, come as soon as you can."

"I'll be right there," Betty replied.

Betty arrived a few moments later on her magic carpet.

"What can I do?" She asked, putting on an extra lab coat.

"We need to put Marceline in a medically induced coma for the next week while she goes through the pain from the spell, but I'm not sure how. Can you help me develop a cocktail of medicines that will let her sleep through the worst of it?

"We can certainly try," Betty replied.

The two women went straight to work, skimming through the old medical texts, and looking desperately for any clue to help save Marceline from the misery she was going through.

In the other wing of the castle, Peppermint Butler was working to postpone all of the wedding plans that Marceline and Bonnibel had worked so hard on. It was the only thing he knew to do that could help.

A few doors down from Peppermint Butler's office, Finn was trying his best to sleep. However, all he could think of was Marceline, lying in the infirmary suffering. Finally, Finn gave up on trying to sleep and walked down to the infirmary. As he turned the corner, the hero jumped backwards and grabbed his sword. Hunson was sitting outside the infirmary doors.

"What are you doing here, Hunson?" Finn growled.

"Back off, kid," Hunson replied, rubbing his forehead. "I'm just here to make sure my daughter is okay."

Finn put his sword away, and sat down next to Hunson. The demon had found a wizard selling sobering potions outside the Candy Tavern, and he had downed two of them before coming back to the castle. Neither Finn nor Hunson spoke for a long while, until one of Marceline's screams pierced the silence. Finn cringed, and Hunson started to stand up, but sat back down quickly.

"I hate seeing her like this," Finn whispered, swiping at his eyes.

"You're in love with her, aren't you, kid?" Hunson asked, turning to Finn.

The hero paused for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm glad she's happy with Bonnie, I just wish she could have found happiness with me," Finn whispered.

"You're a good kid, Finn, and I think that in her own way, Marceline loves you too. But Bonnibel? Marceline's loved that girl for three hundred years."

Finn nodded.

"I know," the human said quietly.

Inside the infirmary, Marceline sobbed, her face buried in her mother's chest.

"Please, please just make it stop," she begged, clutching her stomach.

Lydia cried along with Marceline, remembering her own pain, and silently praying that her daughter's suffering would end soon.

* * *

Thanks to all the lovely people who have read and reviewed so far! Please, please leave a review and let me know what you like/dislike, or what you would like to see in the future!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnibel and Betty worked together for most of the night on creating a medication that could put Marceline into a coma for a week rather than suffer the intense pain she was feeling now. Through reading old, pre-Mushroom War medical texts, the two women had discovered that they needed a way to resynthesize an old drug called pentobarbital. After hours of work, when the two were so tired they could barely stand up, Bonnibel and Betty finally finished a compound that was, as far as they could tell, identical to the ancient drug.

"I wish we had time to test it," Betty said, wringing her hands.

"Me too, but I don't know how much of this pain Marceline can take," Bonnibel replied. "I can't let her suffer anymore than she already has."

Doctor Princess was waiting in the infirmary. She had already started an IV on Marceline in preparation for the drug being finished. Doctor Princess had also carefully laid out all the instruments she would need to help keep Marceline's body alive during the weeklong coma that she faced. When Bonnibel had told her what she was planning, she had been hesitant to agree, but seeing the depth of pain Marceline was in, the princess knew she had no choice. The medication they would be using would be less harmful to Marceline and the baby than the constant stress of severe pain would be.

When Bonnibel and Betty walked to the infirmary, medication in hand, they were surprised to see Finn and Hunson asleep, leaning on one another, in the chairs outside the door. When they heard the women's footsteps, the two men startled awake.

"Did you make something that can help her, Bonnie?" Finn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Bonnibel replied. "We're inducing a coma for the week so that she won't feel the pain."

"Will the baby be okay?" Hunson asked, standing up.

"She'll be fine," Bonnibel replied curtly. "Now, if the two of you will excuse us, Betty and I need to administer the drug to Marceline."

Bonnibel and Betty walked into the infirmary. Marceline was lying on her back, her hair wet with sweat, her face impossibly pale. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. Her stomach, nearly flat when Bonnibel had gone to her lab, was getting rounder. Lydia was resting in the recliner next to Marceline's bed, her hand lying on top of her daughter's. Doctor Princess stood off to the side, readying the equipment she would need once Marceline entered the coma.

"We have the formula," Bonnibel announced.

Lydia sat up.

"Please, give it to her. I can't stand to see her suffer like this."

Bonnibel nodded. She walked over to her fiancé, and gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"Marceline, I have the medication ready," Bonnibel whispered. "I'm going to put it into your IV, and you'll go into a very deep sleep. We'll keep giving you the medication until the week is over, then we will wake you up. Is that okay, Marceline?"

"Please, just make the pain stop," Marceline begged.

Bonnibel choked back a sob, and nodded. She gently hugged Marceline close to her.

"I love you, Marcy. I'll see you soon," Bonnibel said.

"Love you too, Bon-Bon."

Bonnibel hooked the bag of medicine into Marceline's IV, and took the queen's hand. Slowly, Marceline's expression softened, and her breathing slowed. Doctor Princess gently guided Bonnibel out of the way, and began her work. She gently opened Marceline's mouth and inserted a plastic tube hooked to a ventilator down her throat and through her vocal cords. The machine took over Marceline's breathing. Then, Doctor Princess inserted a long tube into Marceline's nose, down to her stomach so that she could receive nutrition over the next week. Doctor Princess inserted a urinary catheter, then hooked Marceline up to a heart monitor, blood pressure cuff, and an EEG to monitor her brainwaves.

"Contrary to popular belief, vampires aren't dead," Doctor Princess explained as she worked. "Their body processes are just incredibly slow. Marceline's heart is still beating, and she still breathes, just at a slower rate than most creatures. I know that all the machinery looks scary, but it's giving her body time to rest so that she is stronger when she comes out of the coma."

When Doctor Princess stepped away from Marceline's bedside, Bonnibel began to sob. The princess was used to seeing her fiancé as larger than life, and so strong. Seeing her hooked to wires and machines, lying helplessly on a hospital bed, was too much for her. Lydia gently took Bonnibel's hand and guided her to the chair next to Marceline's bed. The pink-haired woman took Marceline's hand, and brought it to her face, where she held it for a long time.

"Doctor Princess, would you mind staying in the castle for the week?" Bonnibel asked. "I would appreciate you being here if we should need your help."

"Of course," the doctor replied.

"Thank you very much."

Bonnibel pressed a button on the wall, turning on an intercom that connected her to Peppermint Butler.

"Peps, can you please show Doctor Princess to a guest room?" The princess asked.

"Right away, Princess," Peppermint Butler replied.

"I assumed you want to stay with Marceline?" Bonnibel asked Lydia.

The woman nodded.

"I couldn't leave her," Lydia replied. "Not now, not again."

"I understand."

Bonnibel pulled another recliner over to the side of Marceline's bed, and went to the linen closet to get some blankets and pillows for herself and Lydia. The two women were trying to make the recliners as comfortable as possible when the infirmary door opened. Hunson walked inside, his hands held up in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not here to start trouble, Lydia," the demon said. "I just wanted to see my little girl."

Lydia tensed, but nodded apprehensively. Hunson walked to Marceline's bed, and sighed deeply. He took his daughter's hand, and straightened the blanket that covered her.

"She'll wake up in a week? When the pain's over?" Hunson asked, trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Yes," Bonnibel replied. "Until then, we'll be monitoring her to make sure she's safe."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"

"We just have to wait it out," Bonnibel answered.

"Very well," Hunson nodded, straightening his tie. "Please, call me if there is anything I can do."

Hunson stepped forward, and with a flash of light and a bang he was gone, back to the Nightosphere.

"He hit you, didn't he? Earlier, when you were making the potion?" Bonnibel asked Lydia, turning to face the woman.

Lydia nodded.

"Would you like me to ban him from the castle?"

"No," Lydia said after considering for a long moment. "He has a right to see Marceline. He loves her, as best as he can."

Bonnibel nodded, and pulled her blanket over her. She and Lydia tried to make themselves comfortable in the recliners, and in minutes, both were asleep. For a brief while, the candy castle was silent.

The next morning, Bonnibel and Lydia awoke to the quiet swish of the infirmary door opening. The princess smiled sadly when she saw that it was Finn, his eyes red and his hair tangled.

"How're you, hero?" Bonnibel asked, leading Finn to a chair.

"Exhausted," he replied. "Every time I try to go to sleep, I keep hearing the way Marcy was crying. I was afraid…I was afraid she was dying."

Bonnibel felt tears well up in her eyes, and she hugged the blond boy tightly.

"Why don't you sit here with Marceline, and we'll go make some breakfast?" Bonnibel asked.

"That would be good. Thank you Bonnie. Thanks, Lydia."

Lydia ruffled Finn's hair affectionately and followed Bonnibel to the kitchen.

Finn turned to Marceline, and he started to go over to her bedside, but hesitated. Finn had never seen anyone look so fragile before. He hadn't expected to see her hooked to so many machines, and the soft whir of the ventilator reminded him of the last days he had spent with his adoptive mother, Margaret, before she passed away.

"This is different," Finn reminded himself aloud. "Marcy's just asleep."

Finn sat down next to Marceline's bed, and took her hand, careful not to pull on the IV that kept the pentobarbital flowing through her veins. The hero held Marceline's hand close to his chest, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Marceline, I need to tell you something," Finn began. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm so scared that we could lose you and I'd never see you again and…Marceline, I'm in love with you. I love you with all my heart, and I love Bonnie too. I'm glad that you two are happy together, but I'll never stop wishing that one of you had chosen me."

Finn began to cry, and he laid his head on the bed next to Marceline. It was only a few moments before the lack of sleep and the ventilator's steady, hissing rhythm sent the human into a deep slumber. When Bonnibel came back to the infirmary to let Finn know that breakfast was ready, she smiled sadly and covered him with a blanket.

The princess settled in next to Finn and Marceline. She gently took Finn's hand, and put her other hand on Marceline's rounded stomach. She made herself comfortable in the recliner, and sat back. All she could do now was wait for the week to be over.

* * *

Sorry for the long update time! Thanks so much to all those who have read and reviewed! Please, please leave a review to let me know what you like and don't like!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnibel sat next to Marceline's hospital bed, holding her fiancé's hand, as she had done for the past six days. The princess' hair hung limply around her face, and her eyes were swollen from crying. She had rarely left Marceline's side since she had been placed in a medically induced coma. The princess refused to trust anyone else to monitor the levels of pentobarbital that flowed into Marceline's body, as too much could kill her or the baby, while too little would allow her to wake up and experience excruciating pain.

Bonnibel was just dozing off when the intercom next to her buzzed to life.

"Princess Bubblegum, a group of citizens are requesting a meeting with you," Peppermint Butler said.

Bonnibel sighed.

"I'll be down in 15," she replied.

The princess stood and smoothed out her dress, then bent over to kiss Marceline and squeeze her hand before going into the infirmary bathroom. Bonnibel splashed cold water on her face, and rubbed her tired eyes. She twisted her long, pink hair into a bun, and tried to make herself look as presentable as possible. She felt guilty for neglecting her royal duties for the past few days, but insuring that Marceline and the baby were healthy was more important to her than her kingdom.

When Bonnibel arrived in her office, she was met by five Candy citizens. A wafer man wearing a button-up shirt and jeans stepped forward. He bowed in front of the Princess, then straightened up to his full height.

"Princess Bubblegum, your highness, my name is Jonah, I have been elected to serve as the representative for a group of concerned Candy people. We're having issues with some of the decisions that have been made regarding the kingdom lately, and we would appreciate the opportunity to discuss our concerns with you."

Bonnibel forced herself to smile.

"Of course, please, sit down," She gestured towards the plush pink chairs that lined the front of her desk. "Now, what seems to be the issue?"

"Well, first," Jonah began, "my fellow citizens and I are concerned with your choice of…partner. Marceline the Vampire Queen is, well, a vampire, and part demon. Having her in the Candy Kingdom is making us all nervous."

Bonnibel cringed, but tried not to let Jonah or the rest of the group see how upset she was. Part of her had been expecting this, but she had prayed the time would never come.

"Go on," Bonnibel said, struggling to keep her voice neutral.

"Our second concern is the child that will be the heir to the Candy Kingdom throne. Word has gotten out about how the child was conceived, Princess, and well…"

"It's an affront to Grob Gob Glob Grod!" Yelled the gumdrop woman sitting next to Jonah.

Jonah put his hand up and sighed.

"Violet is right, I'm afraid," Jonah continued. "The child that the vampire is carrying will bring nothing but destruction down on our heads. Grob Gob Glob Grod will not approve!"

Bonnibel stood, rage making her hands tremble.

"My fiancé is not some magical bad omen, and there is nothing abnormal about our child!"

"Princess, we didn't mean to upset you. Please, listen to us…"

"No, you listen to me," Bonnibel growled. "I don't know what you and your little club is suggesting I do, but it's not happening. Marceline and our child are a part of this kingdom, and you need to get used to it!"

Jonah and his group stood.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Princess Bubblegum," Jonah said. "But there are more of us, many more, who feel the same way. And unless you address our concerns, we are prepared to leave the Candy Kingdom. We will start our own kingdom, where the wishes of the great Grob Gob Glob Grod are respected."

"Get out!" Bonnibel screamed. "Out of the castle!"

Jonah and the other Candy citizens calmly walked out of Bonnibel's office. The princess sat down in her chair, and put her head in her hands. She was silent for a long moment, breathing deep and trying to calm the shaking in her hands. Finally, Bonnibel stood, and opened the door to her office. Peppermint Butler was waiting outside.

"Double security around the castle," the princess ordered. "And post two guards outside the infirmary."

"Yes, Princess," Peppermint Butler replied, before hurrying off to alert the Banana Guards.

Bonnibel walked back to the infirmary, a headache edging around her temples. Simon, Betty, and Lydia were sitting around Marceline's bed, and the princess forced herself to smile.

"Bonnie, you look upset," Lydia said, going over to the pink-haired woman and putting her hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Bonnibel replied. "Just dealing with some royal business."

Lydia nodded, although she was suspicious. Her motherly instincts were as strong with Bonnibel as they were with her own daughter.

"You're going to wake her up tomorrow night, right?" Betty asked, straightening the blankets on Marceline's bed.

Bonnibel nodded.

"Dr. Princess will begin weaning her off of the pentobarbital around nine tomorrow night. She should be fully awake by ten. She'll probably be a little disoriented for the rest of the night though."

"I'm so glad she didn't have to go through what I did," Lydia said. "Thank you so much Bonnibel. You too, Betty."

Bonnibel hugged Lydia. She couldn't put into words how much she adored Marceline's mother. The woman had been an amazing source of strength for the princess ever since she had arrived in Ooo, and she was very grateful to have her. Bonnibel looked forward to watching Marceline and her mother get to know each other in the coming months.

"How's the baby?" Simon asked. "Still going strong?"

"She is," Bonnibel replied, smiling. "I can't believe we'll get to meet her in just two months. It seems so fast."

"You know we're going to be the obnoxious grandparents who spoil her with toys and candy, right Bonnie?" Simon asked, chuckling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bonnibel replied.

The small group talked for a long while, enjoying one another's company. Lydia, Simon, Betty, and Bonnibel had all became quite close in the days since Marceline entered the coma, as they were all often at her bedside. Finn and Jake made regular appearances too, and even Hunson had managed to act civil during all his visits, although he had shown up drunk twice.

That night, after everyone had left the infirmary and she had double checked Marceline's IV, Bonnibel prepared for bed. She had become quite comfortable using the recliner as her bed, but the princess missed sharing her bed with Marceline. Every night since they had gotten back together the two had slept in one another's arms. Although they were physically right next to each other, it was hard for Bonnibel to shake the feeling that she was a thousand miles away from her fiancé because she couldn't wrap her arms around her and bury her face in her hair.

Bonnibel was having an especially rough night after her meeting with Jonah and his group of followers. The princess tossed and turned in the recliner, and got up time and time again to check on Marceline. She often worried about her kingdom, but tonight, her worry felt different, deeper and stronger than she had ever felt before. Finally, as the first rays of sunshine trickled through the infirmary window, the princess fell asleep.

Bonnibel was woken only a few hours later by the loud crackle of the intercom as it burst to life next to her ear.

"Princess," Peppermint Butler said, worry in his voice, "you need to see this…Outside the castle. Please hurry!"

Bonnibel jumped up and threw on her robe.

"I'll be back, love," the princess said to Marceline, squeezing her hand.

Bonnibel ran outside the castle, her long hair flowing behind her. When she threw open the main doors, she saw a large crowd gathered in a circle. Peppermint Butler was waiting for her, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"What is it, Peps?" Bonnibel asked, smoothing her hair.

"It's….Well…Just look!"

Bonnibel pushed her way through the crowd and gasped when she saw what everyone was looking at. A detailed effigy of the princess was hanging from a makeshift gallows, a noose around its neck. There was a note pinned to the front of the doll's dress. Bonnibel marched over to the display and tore down the note.

"Princess," the note began, "you have refused to take into considerations the concerns of the People of Ooo. Retribution for your sins will now begin."

"What does it say, Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked.

Bonnibel handed the note to her butler, and rubbed her eyes.

"Call a Royal meeting for all the kingdoms of Ooo," she ordered. "We must prepare for the worst." =

Bonnibel rushed back into the infirmary, where she quickly showered, dressed, and put on makeup. The other kingdom's princesses would be arriving soon, and Bonnibel had to at least look as if she had everything under control.

"I wish you were awake, Marcy," Bonnibel whispered, stroking her fiancé's hair. "I really need you now."

Bonnibel spent all day in meetings with the princesses of Ooo. Several kingdoms pledged to fight alongside the Candy Kingdom should war break out. Although Bonnibel didn't even want to consider the scenario, she knew she must be prepared for the anything.

As night drew closer, Finn, Jake, Simon, Betty, Lydia, and Hunson gathered in the Bonnibel's small dining room for dinner. They all wanted to be there when Marceline was brought out of the coma, and Bonnibel had requested that they come early and have dinner before Doctor Princess began weaning the queen off of the medication.

The mood of the dinner was mixed. Everyone was thrilled that Marceline would soon be awake, but news of the tensions within the kingdom had spread, and everyone tried to tiptoe around the possibility that the Candy Kingdom could be facing a civil war. No one wanted to upset the princess on what should have been such a happy occasion, but Bonnibel could tell that there were a million questions on everyone's minds.

After dessert, Bonnibel stood and cleared her throat. The chatter stopped, and her guests looked up at the queen.

"Thank you all so much for being here tonight," Bonnibel began. "Every one of you is here for one reason: you all care deeply about Marceline. Well, I care about Marcy too, and I need to ask you all a favor, for her sake. You all know what's going on in the Candy Kingdom. There's no point for me to rehash it here, but I can tell you that the rumors you have been hearing are true. During this time of political upset, I would like-no, I need each and every one of you to protect Marceline. I don't know that she'll need physical protection, but she needs to be protected from the stress and worry that every one of us will likely face in the coming months. Please, I ask all of you to not mention what is happening outside the castle to Marceline. And, if the time comes, please protect her and our child."

Bonnibel sat down, her hands trembling. The room was silent for a moment before Lydia spoke up.

"You know I'll do anything for my baby girl, Bonnibel," Lydia said, taking the princess' hand.

"That's practically our job, Princess," Finn said.

"Yeah, count us in," Jake replied.

"Betty and I will do everything we can," Simon reassured the queen.

"Same here," Hunson replied. "Don't worry, Bonnibel. Marceline will be safe no matter what happens."

Tears of relief came to the princess' eyes.

"Thank you all so much," she said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress. "Now, let's go wake Marceline up."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! What do you think of this chapter? Please leave me a review and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnibel, Lydia, Hunson, Finn, Jake, Simon, and Betty made their way to the infirmary, nervous excitement evident in the air. After seven days in a medically induced coma, Doctor Princess was going to wake Marceline up. Everyone was thrilled that the queen would be awake, as the castle had seemed empty and dull without her personality.

Doctor Princess met Bonnibel at the door of the infirmary, her clipboard in hand.

"Hello, Princess. Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" She asked.

The princess nodded and followed Doctor Princess into the infirmary, shutting the door behind them.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnibel asked, nervously rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I just completed a full exam on Marceline, and during the pelvic I noticed that there is some cervical effacement present. That means that Marceline is at risk of delivering early, and-"

"I know what it means," Bonnibel snapped, fear making her voice weak. "What do we do about it?"

"Bed rest," Doctor Princess replied. "Until it's time for her to give birth, Marceline needs to keep her activity to a minimum. The only time she needs to be out of bed is when she is using the bathroom."

"Is that all we can do to make sure she doesn't deliver early?" Bonnibel asked.

"I'm afraid so," Doctor Princess replied. "But I'm confident that with bed rest Marceline and the baby will both be fine."

Bonnibel nodded. She opened the infirmary door and motioned for the group waiting outside to come in.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Marceline is at risk of early delivery, so she will be on bed rest until the baby is born," Bonnibel replied.

"Oh, she's gonna love that," Finn said.

The small group gathered in the infirmary and made themselves comfortable. Over the course of the next hour, Doctor Princess was going to wean Marceline off of the pentobarbital and allow her to wake up. She began by reducing the dose down to three fourths of what Marceline had been receiving. Then, the wait began.

By the time Doctor Princess had reduced the dosage to one fourth of its original strength, Marceline began stirring. Doctor Princess removed the urinary catheter, as well as the nasal tube that had been providing Marceline with nutrition. She then reduced the pentobarbital again by half, and Marceline briefly opened her eyes before closing them. She shifted in the bed, and Bonnibel's heart soared. The princess could never admit to anyone just how worried she had been about Marceline over the past week.

Suddenly, Marceline began to gag and choke. Bonnibel jumped up from her chair, but Doctor Princess calmly stepped in front of her and turned off the ventilator that had been breathing for Marceline. With a well-practiced motion, the doctor pulled the endotracheal tube from Marceline's throat. The queen coughed, then settled back into the bed.

"Everything is fine, she just started breathing on her own," Doctor Princess reassured Bonnibel, who was clutching the rails of Marceline's bed so tightly that her knuckles were white.

After waiting a while longer, Doctor Princess stopped the pentobarbital completely, and removed the IV from Marceline's arm.

"Now we wait," Doctor Princess announced. "Marceline should be awake in the next ten to fifteen minutes, but she will likely be groggy and confused."

The group waited nervously, watching the queen closely for signs that she was waking up. Marceline began to stir, shifting her legs in the bed, and finally rolling over. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" Marceline asked, rubbing her throat.

Bonnibel handed the queen a glass of water and she drank gratefully.

"Marceline, you've been in a medically induced coma for seven days, remember?" Bonnibel asked, wrapping her arm around her fiancé's shoulders.

"Sorta remember," Marceline replied, snuggling close to Bonnibel and closing her eyes.

"Marceline, we're all here for you," Finn said. "You and the baby."

Marceline nodded sleepily, beckoning the hero to come closer with her free hand.

"I heard what you said, Finn," Marceline whispered in the hero's ear.

Finn's face turned red.

"Marceline, I don't know…" Finn trailed off when he realized that the queen was asleep again. "Doctor Princess, this is normal, right?"

"Yes, Finn," Doctor Princess replied. "Marceline will likely be in this state for an hour or so."

Finn nodded.

"I think Jake and I should head out," he said. "I don't want Marceline to be overwhelmed when she is fully awake."

Finn and Jake left the castle, with Simon and Betty following shortly after. Bonnibel climbed in the bed with Marceline and held her close. Marceline slept on her fiancé's chest, drooling a little as she slumbered. Hunson and Lydia sat next to one another, not speaking, and being careful not to look in the other's direction. The castle was silent, and Bonnibel savored the moment. She loved the quiet peace surrounding her, and being able to hold Marceline close made her feel so much better.

Bonnibel had nearly dozed off when she felt Marceline sit up.

"Bonnie?" Marceline asked, looking up at the princess with fear in her eyes. "Is the baby okay?"

"Oh, Glob, Marcy, you're awake!" Bonnibel smiled brightly and hugged the queen close to her. "Yes, the baby is fine. Remember, the protection spell that your mom did, and the coma we had to put you in?"

Marceline looked confused for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I remember," Marceline said, touching her rounded stomach. "It worked. Wow."

Lydia stood and hugged Marceline close to her.

"My baby, how are you feeling?"

"Good, Mama, just tired. And huge," Marceline replied, looking down at her stomach.

Bonnibel, Lydia, and Hunson laughed. Hunson went to the other side of Marceline's bed and took his daughter's hand.

"Please don't scare me like that again, Marcy," Hunson said. "You know you're daddy's little girl."

Marceline blushed.

"I'll try my best," she promised, squeezing Hunson's hand.

"Hunson, let's get out of Marceline's way," Lydia said. "The girls need their rest."

"Of course," Hunson said. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better, Marceline."

"Thanks, Daddy," the queen said.

Marceline hugged both her parents, and they left the infirmary.

"Well, goodnight," Lydia said to Hunson as she started to her room.

"Goodnight," Hunson replied. "Wait, Lydia. Would you like to join me for a drink at the Candy Tavern? It'd be nice to talk….to catch up for a while."

"That sounds lovely," Lydia said, after a moment's consideration.

While Hunson and Lydia made their way to the tavern, Bonnibel lay next to Marceline, feeling the gentle kicks of the baby.

"Marceline, I have something I need to tell you," Bonnibel began. "Doctor Princess did and exam, and based on your cervix, you may deliver the baby early. So to prevent that, we're putting you on bed rest."

"You're kidding?" Marceline asked, rolling her eyes. "I have to lay in this bed all the time? For the next two months?"

"Well, just most of the time," the princess giggled. "It won't be too bad, Marmalade. I promise I'll keep you entertained."

"Can I at least have my bass?" Marceline asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Of course," Bonnibel replied. "We can actually move you back up to our room, and I'll set your up with a walkie-talkie that connects you to me or Peppermint Butler, so that one of us can get you anything you need."

"Thank you, Bonnie. I promise I won't abuse my powers. But for now, can I please shower? I feel gross."

"Of course," Bonnibel said, gently picking Marceline up and carrying her to the infirmary bathroom.

"Your legs may still be a little weak from not being used," Bonnie explained, as she gently sat Marceline down on the seat in the shower.

"Any excuse to hold me closer," Marceline giggled.

Bonnibel gently took off Marceline's pajama top, and couldn't help but smile. The princess placed her hand on the curve of Marceline's belly, and tears came into her eyes.

"We're going to be mommies," Bonnibel whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Yup," Marceline agreed. "The best mommies in the whole world."

Bonnibel giggled and helped Marceline remove her shorts. The princess then undressed and turned on the hot water. She handed Marceline a soapy washcloth, and squirted some shampoo into her long, black hair. As Bonnibel began to massage her scalp, Marceline moaned, and felt her whole body relax.

"I'm sorry I missed our wedding," Marceline said after a few moments.

"Oh, don't be silly Marceline. You were sick. We can reschedule now that you're better."

"I was actually thinking, could we just have a small wedding soon? Like in the next few days? I just really want to be married to you, Bonnie," Marceline looked up at the princess hopefully.

"I think that will be lovely. I'll let Peppermint Butler know, and he can make the arrangements. There are a few princesses I have to invite, politics and all that, but we'll keep it small."

Marceline hugged Bonnibel tightly.

"Thank you, Bon-Bon. I love you."

"I love you, too, Marmalade."

Bonnibel rinsed away the shampoo, then conditioned Marceline's long, thick hair. While the conditioner soaked in, Bonnibel washed the queen gently with a warm cloth and her favorite body wash. Marceline felt herself relax into her fiancé's arms. Once Marceline had rinsed off all the soap, Bonnibel helped her dry off and wrapped her in a plush pink bathrobe. Bonnibel scooped up the queen in her arms, and carried her to the bedroom they shared.

As the princess was helping her get dressed, Marceline smiled and placed her hand on the woman's pink cheek.

"Babe, you don't have to do all this for me," Marceline said.

"Hmm? Oh, don't be silly, Marcy, I want to," Bonnibel replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Marceline asked. "You seem kinda odd tonight."

"No, nothing's wrong," Bonnibel said firmly.

The queen turned away so Marceline wouldn't see the worry in her eyes. She hoped that she would never have to lie to her fiancé again.

* * *

Thanks so much for all those who have read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate each of you. Please leave me a review to let me know what you like or don't like so far!


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Bonnibel and Marceline settled easily into their new routines. Bonnibel's time was split between taking care of Marceline, and trying to handle the political situation in the Candy Kingdom without letting her fiancé know that something was wrong. Although Bonnibel would never admit it, the fact that Marceline was on bed rest made keeping the secret much easier. The princess had enacted a ban on discussing anything of a political nature within the castle walls, and had banned all newspapers from entering the grounds. Bonnibel considered herself lucky that Marceline wasn't much of a radio listener, as the princess didn't want to censor the news, but was prepared to if it meant reducing Marceline's stress at all.

So much was happening in the Candy Kingdom all at once. Jonah's small group had grown to a considerable size, and they were now called Children of Glob. They had been having secretive meetings in the back room of their church, lead by Jonah and his brother, a priest named Emmanuel. They had been busy passing out flyers and inviting people to join their cause and leave the Candy Kingdom to start their own.

Opposition to the Children of Glob had quickly sprung up in the kingdom. Several of the Bonnibel's most loyal citizens had banded together to discredit the claims of the Children of Glob. Some of them had even stopped by the castle in a show of support of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. Although the princess had shooed them away quickly for fear of Marceline seeing them, she appreciated the gesture. Bonnibel still loved every one of the candy citizens, and hoped that each new day would bring a solution to her problems.

Marceline remained oblivious to what was happening outside the castle walls. She knew that Bonnibel had been distracted lately, but chalked that up the fact that they would soon be getting married and having a baby. Part of Marceline knew that something wasn't right, but she was so happy that she refused to let the thoughts enter her conscious mind.

Since being put on bed rest, Marceline had filled her time by playing her bass and writing new songs. Every now and then, Bonnibel would carry Marceline to her recording equipment down the hall from her room, and the queen would record a song or two. Although she hadn't told Bonnibel because she was a little embarrassed, Marceline's songs were mostly lullabies she had written for the baby.

The queen became more and more excited to meet their baby every day. She remembered how afraid she had been at the beginning of the pregnancy, and wished she could go back in time and tell herself to not worry. An encompassing feeling of calm seemed to have came over Marceline every since her she was reunited with her mother, and the queen felt as if her whole life had been leading up to the birth of the baby.

Marceline often found herself touching the curve of her belly, marveling at how much it had grown while she had been in the coma. A part of her was sad she had missed out on seeing its subtle growth, but Marceline was just thankful that the baby was doing well. Every kick and nudge from inside her womb brought a smile to the vampire's face, and she realized that she had never been happier.

Peppermint Butler, although he didn't mind at all, found himself even busier than he had been before since Marceline had been woken up. In addition to juggling Bonnibel's hectic schedule and attending to Marceline's needs when the princess couldn't, Peppermint Butler was also in charge of planning the women's wedding. The striped man enjoyed the work, however, and Marceline and Bonnibel were set to walk down the aisle just one week after Marceline woke from her coma.

Fifty guests would attend the wedding. This time, the two women had decided against having a rehearsal dinner, and were keeping the wedding itself short, as Marceline insisted on walking down the aisle and standing for the ceremony. The reception was going to be held in the Candy Castle's small ballroom, and the castle chefs were preparing an elaborate meal. Marceline and Bonnibel had written their own vows to one another, and both women couldn't have been happier with the plans.

On the night before the wedding, when Bonnibel climbed into bed next to Marceline, the queen held the princess tightly in her arms.

"A little over twelve hours from now, I'll be your wife," Marceline whispered, stroking Bonnibel's gummy hair.

"I can't wait," Bonnibel replied, placing her hand on the curve of Marceline's stomach.

The two women lay in one another's arms, but neither drifted off until late that night. They were both too full of excited energy for sleep.

The next morning, Bonnibel and Marceline were swept away from one another by two teams of Candy servants nearly as soon as breakfast was over. They were taken to separate rooms, where hair stylists and makeup artists prepared them for their big day.

As a stylist was spraying clouds of hairspray onto Marceline's elegant bun, the queen heard a knock at the door.

"It's me," Lydia called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Mama," Marceline replied.

Lydia opened the door, and Marceline turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Marceline," Lydia whispered, rushing over to squeeze Marceline in a hug. "You are so beautiful. You don't know how happy I am to get to spend today with you."

"Thank you, Mama," the vampire replied, taking her mother's hand. "I'm shaking all over."

"Excited?"

"More than I've ever been. I love Bonnie so much, Mama," Marceline smiled.

"She loves you, too," Lydia replied, squeezing Marceline's hand. "She barely left your side during the coma. The only time she'd leave was to shower."

Marceline beamed.

"My Queen," a candy woman said, "it's time to put on your dress."

Marceline nodded and stood. When the candy servant unzipped the garment bag and pulled out Marceline's dress, she and Lydia gasped. Marceline gingerly stepped into the dress, and slipped her arms into the sleeves. The dress was ivory, jersey knit, with an empire bust that perfectly framed Marceline's stomach. With shaking hands, Lydia zipped the dress in the back and fought the tears that were threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"Look at you," she whispered, guiding Marceline to the full-length mirror. "My little girl is all grown up."

In the next room, Bonnibel sat at a vanity as the stylists finished the final touches on her hair and makeup. Simon was standing next to her, smiling at the princess.

"Bonnibel, I must say that you are stunning," he said.

The princess giggled, and smoothed one side of her hair.

"I'm so nervous. Excited, but so nervous. Everyone is going to be looking at me."

"And they'll all say the same thing that I did," Simon insisted.

Bonnibel stood up, and hugged the man tightly. She was wearing an ivory mermaid-style gown, with intricate beading running up and down one side. Her long, pink hair hung in curls around her face, and her crown was perched perfectly on top of her head. Simon took both her hands in his and smiled, tears in his eyes.

"You know, you're marrying my little girl today," Simon whispered. "And I am so glad that it's you. You're the best thing that ever could have happened to her."

Bonnibel hugged Simon tightly. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door.

"Princess," Peppermint Butler called, "the ceremony will be starting in a few minutes, please take your position."

"Let's do this," Bonnibel smiled, taking Simon's hand.

Marceline and Bonnibel's guests were seated in the Candy Castle's chapel. Peppermint Butler took his place at the altar, and waited for the final guests to find their seats before beginning the ceremony. When the music signaling the start of the ceremony began, Neptr walked down the aisle with Marceline and Bonnibel's rings on a plush, purple pillow. He was soon followed by BMO who skipped down the aisle, giggling and throwing purple rose petals to the ground. Finally, the traditional wedding march began to play. All the guests stood and looked to the door in anticipation.

Bonnibel stood, her knees shaking, her arm hooked around Simon's. After a moment, the pair began to take slow, measured steps down the aisle. Bonnibel was beaming, her bright smile shining under the lights. When they had walked the length of the aisle, Simon squeezed Bonnibel's hand and went to his seat in the front row, next to Betty.

The doors opened a second time, and Marceline stepped into the chapel with her father by her side. Marceline had been feeling a little weak, so she leaned on Hunson as they slowly made their way down the aisle. When they reached the altar, Hunson hugged Marceline and kissed her forehead, before joining Lydia and the other guests.

Marceline took Bonnibel's hands in her own, and the two women stared into each other's eyes. The music faded out, and Peppermint Butler cleared his throat.

"Today, we are gathered to join together Marceline Abadeer, Queen of Vampires, and Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, in an eternal bond of love. Marceline and Bonnibel have written their own vows to one another."

"Bonnibel," Marceline began, tears threatening to spill over from her eyes, "there are no words I could say that would express how much I love you. I've loved you from the moment we met. Before I met you, I was a drifter. I went all over Ooo. But when I met you, I found my home. I'm at home with you, Bonnibel, and I am so happy. I love you, Bonnie, and I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Bonnibel smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Marceline, I've always been a scientist at heart. I live for cold, hard facts that can be explained. But I can't explain how I can feel as much love for you as I do. Now, we get to share that love with our child. We're a family now, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I love you, Marceline, and I can't wait to begin the rest of our lives with you and our child."

Finn sat next to Jake in the front row. He swiped at his eyes, trying to hide the tears welling up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jake whispered.

Finn nodded sadly.

"Marceline, please repeat after me," Peppermint Butler said. "With this ring, I promise to love you as long as we both shall live."

"With this ring, I promise to love you as long as we both shall live," Marceline repeated, gently taking the ring from the pillow they rested on, and slipping one on the princess' finger.

"Bonnibel, please repeat after me."

Bonnibel repeated the vow, then slipped the ring onto Marceline's finger with her shaking hand.

"I now pronounce you partners for life!"

Marceline and Bonnibel kissed each other passionately, and the chapel erupted in cheers.

Marceline and Bonnibel walked down the aisle, hand in hand. Bonnibel noticed that her wife was getting pale.

"You alright?" The princess asked, squeezing Marceline hand.

Marceline nodded.

"Just a little weak," she replied, wrapping her arm around Bonnibel's waist.

The two women posed for pictures with the rest of the wedding party, then went into the castle's smaller ballroom for the reception. When the brides stepped through the doorway, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Bonnibel gently guided Marceline to the dance floor, and they danced their first dance as a married couple to an acoustic song Marceline had written for her bride.

Marceline lay against Bonnibel, her head on the pink-haired woman's shoulder. Together, they glided across the dance floor as their guests watched.

"I, I gotta go," Finn whispered to Jake, rushing out of the ballroom.

Jake started to go after Finn, but he noticed a candycane man in a thick winter jacket stepped forward onto dance floor near Marceline and Bonnibel. It was the middle of summer, and everyone else was dressed lightly. Just as this registered in Jake's mind, the dog saw the man was holding something in his hand, a grey cylinder, with a red button on top.

Jake, acting on pure instinct, stretched to create a wall between the man and the newlyweds. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the whole world was on fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was burning, and the Candy Castle's ballroom was in chaos. Slowly, Marceline opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. Her ears were ringing, and she was confused. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on her back, on the hardwood floor. The next thing she noticed were the soft cries of her new wife next to her.

"Bonnie?" Marceline whispered, blindly reaching out for the princess.

"Marcy?"

Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Marceline and hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around the destroyed ballroom.

"It was a bomb," Jake said, limping towards the two women. "Come with me, we have to get you out of here."

"A bomb?" Marceline asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I saw some guy set it off, please, Marceline, we have to hurry."

Grunting with pain, Jake made himself bigger and scooped up both Bonnibel and Marceline in his arms. Then, they were running out of the destroyed castle and into the forest that bordered the castle's grounds. When Jake came to a clearing, he gently sat the women on the ground.

"I have to go find Finn," Jake said. "We're going to get all the survivors and bring them here. I'll get Doctor Princess out here as fast as I can."

"She was in there," Bonnibel said dully, staring at Jake with wide eyes. "She was at the wedding. Dancing with Colonel Candy Corn."

Jake nodded solemnly and ran back through the forest. It was silent for several moments. Bonnibel had began to rock herself back and forth slowly, and Marceline was trying her best to form a coherent thought.

"He said survivors…." Marceline whispered, as the ringing in her ears finally began to subside. "People, people died in there, Bonnie. That's what he meant, wasn't it?"

"I guess so, Marmalade," Bonnibel replied, bursting into tears

Clumsily, Marceline embraced her wife. The pair sat in silence, their hearts racing, watching as smoke rose over the tree line from the castle. Bonnibel sobbed against Marceline's chest, her hand on the queen's stomach.

Meanwhile, in the Candy Castle, Jake had found Finn and the two heroes were frantically searching through the rubble to find guests that had survived but hadn't been able to run away. They were soon joined by Doctor Princess and Peppermint Butler. Doctor Princess would quickly assessed injuries as people were found, and she either sent them with Peppermint Butler over to the infirmary where Doctor Doughnut would treat them, or outside to the clearing with Jake. Finn solemnly covered the bodies of the dead, his hands shaking and his eyes wet.

Slowly, the clearing began filling up with uninjured survivors. One of the first was Hunson. The demon ran to his daughter and held her in his arms tightly for a long moment.

"Marcy, I thought you were gone. You were so close to the explosion I thought…"

"Where's Mama?" Marceline asked, hysteria edging into her voice. "You were standing with her watching us dance, Daddy, where is she?"

"They took her up to the infirmary, Marceline. She was pinned under something and her ankle is broken."

Hunson firmly grasped Marceline's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"She's fine, sweetheart. I promise."

Marceline nodded.

"Marcy!" Simon yelled, limping towards the small group. "Bonnibel, Marcy, are you okay?"

Bonnibel nodded.

"We're all fine, I think. Where's Betty?"

"Helping out in the infirmary," Simon replied.

"I have to go back to the castle," Bonnibel said, squeezing Marceline's hand. "I have to give the guards their orders. Simon, please stay with Marcy. Please don't leave her side."

"No, Bonnie, you can't go back," Marceline cried, clinging to her wife.

"I have to, Marcy. My kingdom needs me. Please, just stay with Simon."

Bonnibel untangled her hand from Marceline's and ran back towards the castle. Marceline started to follow her, but stumbled and almost fell. Simon caught the queen and held her back.

"Shh, Marcy, it's okay," he whispered, stroking Marceline's hair. "I promise, everything is okay."

That was when the second explosion hit. It was further off, and in the direction opposite that of the Candy Castle. Marceline clung to Simon, her fingernails digging into his arm. Simon was wondering if he should still stay put in the clearing when a third explosion shook the ground beneath their feet, this time, only a few blocks away.

"What the fuck is this?" Hunson growled.

Marceline was quickly becoming hysterical. She was trying, in vain, to escape from Simon's grasp so that she could go find Bonnibel, but the man was holding onto her tightly. Suddenly, Jake burst into the clearing, holding Lydia in his arms and Finn following close behind.

"We have to go," Jake said, his normally jovial tone serious. "We have to get out of here. Simon, take Marceline to the garage. Betty is gassing up a van right now. We can't let Marceline stay here."

"Where's Bonnie?" Marceline screamed, tears streaming down her face. "What's going on?"

"Bonnibel's fine, but we have to get you out of here. Simon, please take her to the garage."

Simon picked up Marceline, whispering words of comfort in her ear. They ran, with Hunson, Finn, and Jake following, to the castle's garage. Betty was sitting in the driver's seat of a large van that was used for Banana Guard transport. Simon gently placed Marceline in the back seat, and Finn and Jake sat on either side of her. Simon climbed in next to Betty, and Hunson and Lydia sat in the second row of seats.

Before Marceline could react, Betty was pulling out of the garage and was on a back road that lead away from the Candy Kingdom. As soon as Marceline realized what was happening, she began to scream.

"Where's Bonnie?" The queen cried, trying to reach across Jake and get to the door handle. "We can't leave without Bonnie! Please, please stop the car, Bonnie isn't here!"

Finn held onto Marceline tightly, keeping her away from the door handle. He gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Bonnie will be on her way soon, Marcy," Finn repeated, cradling the struggling woman in his arms. "She needed to take care of some things first. She couldn't just leave the kingdom without giving anyone any instructions."

Finally, Marceline stopped struggling and sat down, her face in her hands as she sobbed.

"What's happening?" Marceline asked, her makeup streaked with tears.

The van was silent for a long moment. Finn sighed.

"Marceline, there's something we've been keeping from you," the hero said. "All of us."

Finn explained about the Children of Glob, trying his best to soften the blow of why they had attacked the kingdom.

"I guess they finally decided to attack," Finn said, running his fingers through his hair. "There were three bombs set off today. One at the wedding, one at the Candy Tavern, and one at the women's clinic. They were targeting 'places of sin'. At least that's what the manifesto they left at the castle said."

"So, this was all my fault?" Marceline asked, her voice small.

"No, sweetheart," Lydia replied. "People were doing dumb shit like this since the beginning of time. If they hadn't got upset about you, they would have found someone else to be angry at."

Lydia reached back and took Marceline's hand in her own.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," she said, turning to look at her daughter. "I promise."

The van was silent for a while. Marceline stared out the window, watching as the trees flew by her as Betty traveled down the twisting back roads of Ooo.

"So, where are we going?" Marceline asked, placing her hands on her stomach as she felt a particularly hard kick from the baby.

"Bonnibel had a safe house built a while back," Betty replied. "She let me use it when I was trying to bring Simon back. It has a small lab and infirmary. For when the baby comes."

Marceline began to cry again.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "I don't want to have my baby in some cabin in the woods!"

Finn took Marceline in his arms again and tried to soothe the queen. Finally, Marceline settled into Finn's arms, and lay her head against his chest. She was still for a long while, and Finn thought that she had gone to sleep. When he looked down, however, he saw that the queen was staring out the window behind them, watching intently for the van that would bring Bonnibel to the safe house.

"She'll catch up to us later, Marcy. I promise," Finn whispered, gently stroking the queen's hair. "She just needed to get everything put in place in the kingdom."

Marceline shook her head.

"Yeah, unless one of those psychos decides to take her out, too."

The group spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they finally arrived at the safe house, two Banana Guards were waiting to open the door. They were stationed near the house, and it was their job to get it ready whenever it was needed. The two men unlocked the front door, and escorted everyone inside before locking the door behind them.

"This place is huge," Lydia whispered in amazement. "I was expecting….Something else, I guess."

The cabin was a scaled down version of the Candy Castle. It wasn't nearly as fancy as Bonnibel's normal home, but it was much more secure, and the location was a secret.

"This is the main dining room, over there is the kitchen, then on the right is the parlor," Betty said, giving everyone a quick tour of the house. "Back behind the parlor is a hallway that leads to the lab and infirmary. On the second floor are the bedrooms. Marceline, the master bedroom is the last one on the left. Everything should be made up and ready to use."

Marceline nodded.

"Thanks, Betty. I think I'm going to go lie down for a while. Finn, carry me up the stairs. I'm feeling weak."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lydia asked, looked concerned.

"I'm fine, Mama, I just don't want to trip on the stairs."

Lydia nodded, and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Go get some rest, sweetheart," Lydia ordered, propping her swollen ankle up on a pillow a guard had brought her.

Marceline nodded, and Finn gently carried the queen upstairs to her room. The bed was made and the room had just been aired out. Finn placed Marceline into the bed gently, and tucked her in.

"When I wake up, Bonnie will be here, right?" She asked.

"Sure," Finn replied, hoping that he was telling the truth. "She should be."

Marceline nodded. Finn started to leave, but the queen caught his hand.

"Please stay," she whispered, her voice fragile and weak.

Finn's face turned bright red.

"You want me to get in bed with you?" He asked.

Marceline nodded.

"Please? I just really don't want to be alone."

Finn considered it for just a moment, then climbed under the blankets next to Marceline. She snuggled close to the hero, and buried her face in his chest. Tentatively, Finn wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to relax. Within minutes, Marceline was asleep. The strain of the wedding with everything that had happened since added on was too much for the queen in her delicate state. It took Finn longer to be comfortable, but he soon joined the queen in slumber.

In the parlor, Jake, Simon, Betty, Hunson, and Lydia were gathered together in silence. Finally, Lydia spoke.

"We need a game plan. We have to do something." She said.

"There's nothing we can do, not until the princess gets here and gives us an update," Jake replied.

Hunson took Lydia's hand.

"But Lydia's right, we can't just sit here. When Bonnibel comes through that door, she's going to have bad news. We all know that, and we need to accept that. However, that also means that we need to be prepared."

"Hunson is right," Betty said. "We need to be doing something useful. Lydia, can you take inventory of all the food we have? There's a town a few miles out, but we need to make as few trips there as possible. Make the guards a list of everything we need. Make sure to list things that won't spoil."

Lydia nodded.

"Hunson, can you and Jake check on the weapons stockpiled in the basement? Distribute them how you see fit, and make sure we're not out of anything important. I'm going to inventory the infirmary while Simon does the same in the lab. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded, and went to complete the tasks they had been assigned. Nearly four hours later, when the small group heard a motor coming up the hill towards the house, everything had been organized and accounted for. Everyone gathered in the small parlor and waited silently for Bonnibel to come inside and share what she learned staying back in the Candy Kingdom.

The door opened, and Bonnibel came into the house, followed by Lady Rainicorn, and several guards carrying luggage. Lady ran to Jake, and buried her face in his chest.

"I was so scared," Lady whispered. "You saved Marcy and Bonnie. You're a hero."

Jake smiled weakly.

"Anyone would have done the same thing," he said modestly.

Everyone looked at the princess expectedly. Bonnibel sighed, and asked the guards to leave the luggage in the hallway and to take their posts. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, trying to form the right words to say, before beginning to speak.

"First and foremost, to answer the question on everyone's mind, yes, the Candy Kingdom is at war with the Children of Glob. The Candy Kingdom's allies are the Slime Kingdom, Breakfast Kingdom, and all of Lumpy Space. Flame Princess has aligned her kingdom with the Children of Glob."

Jake gasped.

"What the fuck? Who does she think she is?" Jake yelled, clenching his fists.

Bonnibel, her eyes closed in exhaustion, put her hand up to silence the dog.

"She's made her choice, Jake. There's nothing we can do about her."

"Well, you should know that you have the full support of the Nightosphere Army," Hunson said, putting his hand on Bonnibel's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hunson," the princess said, sighing. "The Candy Kingdom is in desperate need of competent soldiers. The Banana Guards and Gumball Guardians….They're not made for this kind of threat. We need all the help we can get."

"Do you think they're going to come after you and Marceline?" Lydia asked, clutching Hunson's hand.

"It's very possible," Bonnibel replied. "We made sure that no one followed either group out here, but we can't let our guard down no matter what. The threat is too high."

Bonnibel was silent for a moment as she surveyed the group.

"Where's Finn?" she asked, just now realizing that the hero wasn't with everyone else.

"With Marceline," Jake replied. "She didn't want to be alone."

Bonnibel nodded.

"Today has been a long day. I need to lie down, and I suggest that everyone does the same. We will wake early tomorrow in order to make a plan of action. Thank you all for everything you've done to help our little family."

Bonnibel wearily climbed the stairs. She realized, halfway up, that she was still wearing her wedding gown. As soon as she was through the bedroom door, the princess stripped down to her bra and underwear. She smiled when she saw that Marceline had done the same. Carefully, so she wouldn't disturb Marceline or Finn, Bonnibel climbed into the bed and snuggled up to the queen and the hero. She soon joined them in sleep, and the trio held one another long into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

When Marceline awoke, it took a moment for her to remember where she was. As the events of the past twenty-four hours flooded back into her memory, the queen looked around frantically for her wife. Marceline's eyes were welling with tears when she realized that the shower was running and that Bonnibel's wedding dress was lying on the floor. Marceline scrambled out of bed and ran to the master bath just as Bonnibel was stepping out of the steaming shower.

"Bon-Bon!" Marceline yelled, throwing her arms around the princess. "I was so afraid. I kept wondering what I would do if…if something bad happened."

"Oh Marmalade, you know I'd never leave you alone," Bonnibel replied, wrapping a towel around her hair. "I'm so sorry I scared you, though."

Marceline continued to hold onto her wife, even as the water soaked through her bra. She couldn't imagine letting go after being so afraid she would never see her again. After a long moment, Marceline spoke.

"It's pretty bad, isn't it?" She whispered.

Bonnibel hesitated, then nodded.

"I need to gather everyone and tell them the news. The Children of Glob have taken the castle," Bonnibel toweled off as she spoke, trying not to let Marceline hear the waver in her voice. "We're losing, Marcy."

"Don't say that," Marceline said sharply. "We can't lose. Our baby needs a home, and her home is the Candy Kingdom."

Bonnibel smiled sadly and nodded.

"I just hope we have a home to go to when this is all over," the princess sighed.

Marceline's heart broke for her wife. Although she was called a queen, it was in title only; Marceline couldn't imagine how hard it was for Bonnibel to deal with something like this. She placed her hand on the princess' shoulder and gently pulled her close. Bonnibel began to cry quietly, and she slowly sunk to the bathroom floor. Marceline joined her, and let the princess cry in her arms.

When her tears had dried, Bonnibel wiped at her face and tried to force a smile.

"On the bright side, this has shown us how many people love us," Bonnibel said, squeezing Marceline's hand. "We should go speak with them. They deserve to know what's going on."

"That sounds great," Marceline said, "But can you please help me up? I feel like a turtle on its back."

Bonnibel giggled, stood, and offered her hand to the queen. Marceline struggled to stand up, her large stomach putting her off balance. When she was finally on her feet, Bonnibel took her hand and lead her to the bedroom door, where their suitcases were waiting. The two women dressed in silence, giving Finn a few more moments to sleep.

"Good morning, sunshine, it's time to get up," Marceline said in a sing-song voice as she leaned over the sleeping hero.

"Morning, Marcy," Finn said, rolling over.

Suddenly, the hero sat straight up in bed.

"Marcy? What happened last…oh, yeah."

Marceline couldn't help but notice the hero looked a little disappointed that he was still dressed.

"Bonnie, you're here!" Finn shouted, jumping out of bed and running to hug the princess. "I was so worried."

Bonnibel smiled, and hugged Finn tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of Marceline, hero," Bonnie whispered, kissing Finn on the cheek.

Finn blushed.

"Now get dressed," Bonnibel ordered. "I need to speak with everyone here in about ten minutes."

When Bonnibel, Marceline, and Finn went downstairs, everyone was already waiting for them. Hunson, Lydia, and Simon were sipping coffee, while Jake and Lady played a silent game of cards. Betty was curled up in an armchair, reading an old book titled "Safe Homebirths". Finn and Marceline sat with the rest of the group, as Bonnibel stood at the front of the room and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, everyone," Bonnibel began. "I know everyone is waiting to hear good news from the Candy Kingdom. Unfortunately, there is no good news I can give you. I just received word this morning that the castle has been seized by the Children of Glob. Nearly a hundred of our soldiers have been killed."

"Why are they doing this?" Lady asked, horrified.

Marceline dropped her head, and tears obstructed her vision.

"That doesn't matter," Bonnibel replied. "What matters now is why they were able to do this. It is because the Candy Kingdom army was not ready for war. I admit it freely. It is my fault that the Children of Glob can go this far. There was peace for so long, I didn't think I had to worry…"

Bonnibel trailed off, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How can I help?" Hunson asked, putting down his mug.

Bonnibel was silent for a long moment. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"You can fight for the Candy Kingdom."

"No, he can't, Bonnie!" Marceline cried, standing up so violently that her chair almost tipped over. "You can't send my father into a war zone!"

"Hush, Marcy," Hunson ordered. "I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"That goes for everyone here," Bonnibel continued. "If you think you could be of use leading a troop of soldiers, I must ask you to fight. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it has, and I must ask. Please, protect Marceline and our child."

"I'm in," Finn said. "I can be a leader. I just want you and Marceline and the kingdom to be safe."

"No!" Marceline wailed, taking Finn's hand. "I won't let you do this!"

Finn sighed and gently placed his hands on Marceline's shoulders.

"Look, Marcy, I love you. I love Bonnie, and I love the Candy Kingdom. It's my home and I'm going to fight for it, and for you."

Marceline collapsed back in her chair, sobbing and holding her stomach.

"I'm in too," Jake said. "I'll lead."

Lady sighed, and took Jake's hand.

"I'll go too," Simon announced.

Betty started to protest, but she knew in her heart that Simon would fight no matter what she said.

"Thank you all," Bonnibel smiled. "There are no words I can say…You're helping give our child a future."

"How can you let them do this?" Marceline cried, standing up. "These are our friends, and you're sending them to die!"

"No one is going to die, Marcy," Bonnibel said, stepping towards her wife. "We don't have any other choice."

Bonnibel tried to take Marceline's hand, but the queen jerked away. She lost her balance, and fell to the floor, sobbing. Bonnibel dropped to the floor next to her, and tried to hold the queen in her arms, but was quickly pushed away.

"I'm sorry, Marceline!" Bonnibel cried. "I'm so sorry I'm trying to protect you and the baby! I'm sorry I'm trying to save my kingdom! Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to send my friends to war?"

Everyone stared at the two women for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, Simon stood, and took Marceline's hand.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said. "Let's get you back to bed. You know what Doctor Princess said."

Marceline allowed herself to be lead up the stairs. Finn went to Bonnibel and helped the princess stand. He hugged her tightly as she tried to regain her composure.

"She's right," Bonnibel whispered. "I have no right to ask you all to do this."

"Every one of us volunteered," Hunson reminded the princess. "We all chose this."

Bonnibel nodded sadly.

"I know," she replied. "I'm so sorry. If I was a better leader you wouldn't have to."

Lydia, already an expert on her crutches, went to Bonnibel and hugged her tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Princess," she said, rubbing Bonnibel's back. "This war will be over before you know it, and you and Marcy and the baby can live in peace."

"Thank you, Lydia," Bonnibel said, smiling weakly. "I should go check on Marceline."

Bonnibel climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom. Marceline was lying on her side on the bed, crying softly. Simon was sitting on the side of the bed, gently rubbing Marceline's back and whispering softly to her.

"It's going to be fine, Marcy," Simon said. "I've been through one war, and we managed to come out fine on the other side. It'll be okay."

Bonnibel climbed in bed next to Marceline, and placed her hand on the woman's cheek.

"I know this isn't what you want, Marmalade," the princess said. "But it has to happen. Please, understand that this has to happen."

"I know," Marceline said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm just so scared."

"Me too, my queen," Bonnibel admitted.

Marceline carefully sat up in bed, her back resting against the headboard. She placed her hands on her stomach, and forced herself to smile.

"It's all for the baby, right?" She asked, gently rubbing her large belly.

Bonnibel nodded, and placed her hand over top of Marceline's. Simon smiled at the two women, and leaned down to kiss Marceline on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Call if you need me, ladies."

Simon went downstairs, where he found Lady and Betty hunched over the bags the guards had brought from the infirmary, talking in low tones. Around them lay sterile packages of gloves, gauze, pads, and things that Simon couldn't begin to identify.

"What's up?" Simon asked, putting his arm around Betty's waist.

Betty and Lady looked at one another, trying to decide if they should tell Simon what they had discovered. Lady sighed and nodded.

"We were checking the medical supplies that Bonnibel brought from the castle. There was an epidural in there for Marceline when she gives birth, but the vial it was in is broken. I don't know where we could get anymore," Betty whispered.

"Shit," Simon replied. "Can we get more from the next town over?"

"No, this stuff isn't made anymore. Bonnie synthesized it in the lab," Lady said. "She worked on it for months, and she left the notes and all the things she would need in the castle."

"Have you told her yet?" Simon asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Not yet," Betty said. "I don't want to give her something else to worry about, but she needs to know. She needs to start preparing Marceline."

"Unless she asks, just wait until tomorrow," Simon decided. "They're upset enough for now."

Betty and Lady nodded. They took all the medical supplies to the infirmary, and set everything up so that it would be ready for when Marceline went into labor. Then, they returned to their husbands, and the house fell silent as everyone waited for night to fall. The air in the house was tense, and the women clung to their husbands, hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't be their last night together.


	15. Chapter 15

A line of Candy Kingdom army trucks were lined up outside the safe house, waiting to pick up the men who had volunteered to fight for the princess. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, and emotion hung thick in the air.

"Daddy, please be safe," Marceline said to Hunson, hugging her father's neck tightly.

"I will, sweetheart," he replied, stroking Marceline's long hair. "I'll be back before you know it."

Marceline nodded, and wiped at her eyes before going to Simon. The older man had just kissed Betty and hugged her close to him. He turned to Marceline and smiled, wiping the tears from the queen's cheek with his thumb.

"Don't cry, love," Simon said. "I promise everything will be okay."

Marceline hugged the man tightly, her whole body trembling. After a long while, Simon gently pulled away and squeezed the queen's hand. He smiled at Marceline again, and joined the driver in one of the army trucks. The vehicle pulled away, with Hunson's truck following. Marceline watched them go, resisting the urge to run after them. Finally, she turned, to see Jake extending his hand to her. Silently, she shook the dog's hand. He flashed her one of his signature grins, and went to the line of trucks, leaving Lady standing on the porch sobbing.

The queen turned to Finn. He was standing with his arm around Bonnibel's waist, holding her close. Tears streamed down her pink face. Marceline slowly walked to the pair, her heart and feet heavy. She stood next to Finn and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. They stared at the remaining truck in silence, their hands trembling.

"I guess I should go," Finn finally said, turning to Bonnibel.

He took the princess' hands in his, and kissed her soft lips briefly. He smiled, and pushed a lock of Bonnibel's hair out of her face. He then turned to Marceline, and wrapped her in his muscular arms. Marceline buried her face in Finn's chest, and clung to his shirt. He looked down at the queen and kissed the top of her head, then her lips. He placed his hand on the queen's rounded stomach, and smiled when the baby kicked.

"Look, Marcy, Bonnie, I don't know what we are, but in case I don't come back, please know that I love you both."

"Don't say that!" Marceline wailed. "You're coming back!"

"She's right, hero," Bonnibel said, squeezing Finn's hand and placing her arm around Marceline. "We'll talk about…whatever we are when you do."

Finn nodded. He took one last look at the women, and jogged off to the final truck. He climbed inside, and waved as the truck pulled away. Lydia and Betty joined Lady, Marceline, and Bonnibel on the porch, and watched as the truck faded into the distance.

"This is like 'Gone With the Wind'," Betty remarked, crossing her arms.

Lydia laughed, while the rest of the women shared looks of confusion.

"A pre-war book and movie. All the men went off to war, leaving a bunch of ladies alone on a plantation," Betty explained.

"And one of them was pregnant," Lydia remarked, shifting her weight on her crutches.

"How'd it end?" Marceline asked hopefully.

Betty and Lydia looked at one another, and burst into laughter. Lady joined in, followed by Marceline and Bonnibel, although the younger women didn't have any idea of what was so funny.

The rest of the evening was quiet, as the women retreated to their bedrooms to prepare for their first night alone. The absence of the men was obvious and painful to those they had left behind, and Marceline suspected that she wouldn't be the only person to lay awake that night.

The queen was lying on her back, the only position that didn't make her uncomfortable, staring up at the ceiling. Her hand was resting on her stomach, although she hadn't felt the baby move much in the past few hours. Bonnibel lay next to her, eyes closed in a failed attempt to bring on sleep.

"Hey, Bonnie, you awake?" Marceline whispered.

"Yup," the princess replied. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking about what Finn said earlier…About what we are? I mean, I was wondering too, I guess."

"I don't really know what the three of us are, Marmalade," Bonnibel replied. "I can't really explain it, but I want Finn to be a part of us, you know?"

"I feel the same way," Marceline said, relieved.

The room was silent for a moment as the struggled to queen sit up.

"I hope he's okay. I hope they're all okay," Marceline whispered, her voice small and childlike.

"Me too," Bonnibel said, snuggling up to Marceline and placing her head on the woman's swollen stomach.

Suddenly, Marceline felt a painful cramping sensation run through her body. She cried out in surprise and pain, and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong, Marcy?" Bonnibel asked.

"I…I think that was a contraction."

Without hesitation, Bonnibel flipped on the lights and threw the blanket off of Marceline. She pushed up her wife's gown, just as a flood of fluid ran down the queen's legs.

"Marceline, I don't want you to panic, but your water just broke," Bonnibel said soothingly, gently picking up the woman in her arms.

"Isn't it too early?" Marceline asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Everything will be okay," Bonnibel replied, carrying the queen down the stairs and to the small, one bed infirmary.

She gently placed the queen on the bed and pushed up her gown. Bonnibel parted the queen's legs, and did a quick examination.

"You're starting to dilate. We're going to start timing your contractions. Once the active labor phase starts, I'll give you the epidural and you won't be in pain. Is there anything I can get you, my love?"

"Lay with me?" Marceline asked, taking her wife's hand.

Marceline scooted over in the bed, and Bonnibel curled up next to her and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

"Everything is going to be okay, my love," Bonnibel whispered. "I promise."

Marceline forced a smile.

"I wish Daddy and Simon and Finn were here," Marceline said, stroking Bonnibel's arm.

"I'm so sorry my love," the princess replied. "Want me to go get Lydia?"

"No, let her sleep," Marceline said, snuggling closer to Bonnibel. "This could take a while, right?"

"It can," the princess confirmed.

The two women were silent for a while, when Marceline suddenly tightened her grip on Bonnibel. Her stomach hardened as she rode out a contraction, waves of pain washing over her body. Bonnibel whispered words of comfort in the queen's ear, and silent tears streamed down her face. She hated seeing Marceline in pain.

When the contraction was over, Bonnibel brushed a lock of the queen's hair out of her face and smiled.

"Twenty minutes apart, Marmalade," she reported. "You should try to sleep during this phase of labor. You'll need all your strength for later."

Marceline nodded, and tried to make herself comfortable. Bonnibel stood, and went to the closet where she found a blanket to wrap around the queen. She gently covered her wife and kissed her on the forehead. She then went over the medicine closet and went through every item, to make sure that they had everything they needed.

Bonnibel went through everything once, then checked again, panic rising in her throat. The vial that contained the drugs for the epidural was missing. After she had sorted through everything in the closet for a third time, Bonnibel forced herself to smile and turned to Marceline.

"I'm going upstairs to get my book and to let everyone know what's going on. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Marceline reassured the pink-haired woman. "Bring me something to read when you come back, please."

Bonnibel nodded.

"Try to get some sleep, Marmalade," the princess whispered.

Bonnibel walked calmly from the infirmary, but broke into a run as soon as she was out of earshot. The princess climbed the stairs two at a time and furiously knocked on Lady, Lydia, and Betty's doors. The three women emerged from their rooms, sleep clouding their eyes and looks of confusion on their faces.

"What's wrong? Is it Marceline?" Lydia asked, clutching her robe around her.

"I asked you to unpack the medical supplies, and now I can't find the epidural," Bonnibel said through gritted teeth. "I told you to put everything in the infirmary."

Lady and Betty exchanged a look, and dropped their heads.

"Look, we were going to tell you, Bonnie," Betty said.

"Tell me what?" The princess growled.

"It broke," Lady said, twisting her mane in her hands. "In the car on the way over, I guess."

"We didn't want you to worry today," Betty said, massaging the bridge of her nose between her index and middle fingers. "We thought it would be better to tell you when you were less stressed."

"It was broken when you opened the package?" Bonnibel asked, crossing her arms.

Lady and Betty nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Betty said.

"Sorry isn't going to help Marceline when she's in pain!" Lydia said, starting towards the stairs on her crutches.

"Lydia, wait," Bonnibel pleaded. "We have to go about telling her in the right way. We can't just blurt it out."

Lydia stopped at the top of the stairs and her shoulders slumped.

"You're right. What's the plan?" She asked, turning around to face Bonnibel.

"I'm going to talk to her," the princess replied. "I'll just explain the situation. Marceline is strong; she can do it."

"I hope you're right," Lydia whispered, as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

Bonnibel turned to Betty and Lady.

"Get some sleep," she ordered. "I'll wake you when the contractions get closer together."

When Lydia and Bonnibel stepped into the infirmary, Marceline was gritting her teeth and squeezing the bedrails with both hands so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Mama's here, Marceline," Lydia whispered, massaging the queen's back gently.

Bonnibel and Lydia waited until the contraction subsided. When Marceline opened her eyes, the two women smiled at her.

"Marceline, how are you, sweetheart?" Lydia asked, hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mama. You don't have to be here, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Don't be silly, Marceline," Lydia said, smiling. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Marcy," Bonnibel said, running her fingers through her gummy hair. "Marcy, there's something we need to tell you."

Marceline looked from Bonnibel to Lydia with fear in her eyes.

"Is it the baby?" She asked, panic rising in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's not the baby," Lydia said, taking the queen's hand.

"Remember when I told you about the medication I was going to give you so that you wouldn't feel pain? The epidural?" Bonnibel asked

"Yeah…What about it?"

"Well, I synthesized the medication in my lab, from pre-war designs. But on the way here, the vial I had stored it in broke." Bonnibel wrung her hair nervously.

"So, what does that mean? That I'm doing this without any pain medication at all?" Marceline asked.

"I'm afraid so, darling," Lydia replied, patting Marceline's hand. "But Bonnibel and I will be here every step of the way, and we know you can handle it."

Marceline looked down and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" The queen laughed.

Bonnibel giggled nervously, and exchanged a look with Lydia.

"Marceline, I want you to be prepared," the princess said. "The pain is going to get worse. A lot worse, probably the worst you've felt in your life."

"I said I don't have any choice," Marceline snapped, glaring at the princess. Bonnibel stepped back as if shocked, then nodded sadly, and went to the closet to

recheck the rest of the supplies so that Marceline wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. The princess knew that her wife was just scared, but it didn't make it any easier.

After Bonnibel had dried her tears and made sure that all the supplies she would need were laid out, she sat down in the overstuffed recliner next to Marceline's bed. Lydia sat on the other side, holding the queen's hand and whispering words of encouragement through each contraction.

Time ticked by slowly, as Marceline's contractions came closer and closer together. Lydia and Bonnibel took turns giving the queen ice chips and wiping her forehead with a cool cloth. When the contractions were ten minutes apart, Bonnibel examined the queen a second time. She was dilating as normal, and the princess could tell that active labor would soon begin.

"Marceline, I need you to get ready," Bonnibel said soothingly. "I'm going to wake up Betty and Lady, and soon, our baby will be here."

The queen nodded weakly and lay back in bed. Lydia squeezed her hand and smiled.

"It'll be so worth it once all this is over, sweetheart. I promise," Lydia whispered.

Soon, Bonnibel returned to the infirmary with Betty and Lady following closely behind. The trio went to Marceline's bedside. The queen looked up at them and tried her best to smile.

"How are you, Marceline?" Lady asked.

"I'm as good as I can be, I guess," she replied.

"I know it's hard," Lady said, "but once the baby is here you won't even remember the pain."

Marceline nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but screamed when another contraction overtook her.

"They're getting so close together," Bonnibel whispered to Lydia.

"That's normal, sweetheart, you know that," the woman replied, patting the princess' hand.

"I know, I know," Bonnibel whispered.

The princess waited for the contraction to subside before gently parting the queen's legs and examining her.

"Oh, wow," Bonnibel said, a smile spreading across her face. "You're at an 8 Marceline. You're in active labor. We're going to be mommies soon!"

Marceline smiled as sweat dripped down her face.

"I can't wait, my love," the queen said, taking both of Bonnibel's hands in hers.

Bonnibel gently kissed Marceline's soft lips, and wiped the sweat from her brow. Suddenly, the queen's face twisted up in pain, and she gripped the princess' hand tightly.

Over the next two hours, Marceline's contractions came closer and closer together. Bonnibel kept examining the queen, her hands shaking a little more each time.

"I feel like I need to push, Bonnie. Is it okay to push?" Marceline asked, frantically.

"Of course, sweetheart, do what your body needs to."

Marceline gritted her teeth and grabbed onto the bedrails with both hands. She pushed down hard and cried out in pain. Lady and Lydia gently guided Bonnibel to the head of the bed, and gathered together at the foot.

"Come on, Marceline, you're doing great," Betty whispered, stroking the queen's hair.

"Remember to breathe, Marceline," Lady reminded her.

Marceline continued to alternate between pushing and resting. After the third set, Bonnibel looked up at Lady and Lydia expectantly.

"What's happening?" The princess asked, her voice rising in pitch.

Lydia shook her head.

"Nothing. But that could be normal, honey, just keep pushing."

Marceline nodded and, hands shaking, continued to push. She let out an inhuman grunt and lifted herself off of the bed by the bedrails before falling back in exhaustion.

"Maybe try another position," Lady offered. "On your hands and knees may be better."

Exhausted, Marceline nodded and climbed onto her hands and knees. She continued to push, then rest, then push again. Bonnibel looked over the queen's head at Lady and Lydia. The two women shook their heads. They were starting to look worried.

Over the next few hours, Marceline moved back and forth between different positions. She was getting weaker and weaker as time went on, and she was bleeding heavily. Betty and Lydia had switched places, and Marceline clung to her wife and mother, sobbing in pain.

"Please, just make it stop," she begged.

Finally, Betty pulled Bonnibel over to the corner under the guise of helping her find more pads to put under Marceline as the blood poured from her vagina.

"Look, Bonnibel, Marceline is getting too tired. I don't think she can take much more of this. We're going to have to do a cesarean."

"No," Bonnibel said firmly. "Marceline doesn't want that. We already talked about it."

"Bonnie, at this point it doesn't matter what Marceline wants. We have no way to monitor the baby, and we don't know how she's doing. You're putting both Marceline and the baby in danger."

Bonnibel stopped looking through the closet, and stared at Betty.

"The kit is in the closet," Betty said. "I know how to do it, I've read up on it, and I'm confident that I can."

Bonnibel considered for a long moment, then turned to Marceline as the queen weakly screamed.

"Get the kit out," Bonnibel ordered. "I'll tell Marcy."

Bonnibel went to the bed where Marceline lay and gently touched the queen's arm.

"Marmalade, look at me, sweetheart," Bonnibel whispered.

Marceline looked up and gently touched the princess' face.

"Hey," Marceline said weakly.

"Hey, sweetheart. Listen, Marcy. We're going to have to do a cesarean. The baby just isn't going to come naturally."

"No," Marceline yelled. "I can do it! Please, just give me a chance to do it myself!"

"Marmalade, sweetheart, it isn't that you did anything wrong. Sometimes this just happens. Please, listen. We're going to have to do this."

Marceline let out a loud sob and nodded.

"Just make sure the baby is okay," she begged.

Bonnibel nodded, then turned to Betty and repeated the gesture. Betty pulled the kit from the closet and opened it. She used an antiseptic to scrub up to her elbows, and then rummaged around the package until she found what she needed: a scalpel.

Betty went to the queen, and looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this Marceline. Lady, Lydia, you need to hold her down."

The two women nodded and took their positions on either side of Marceline.

"I'm right beside you, baby girl," Lydia whispered softly. "Just think about holding your baby and it will all be over soon."

Lady and Lydia held onto Marceline's arms, while Bonnibel lay across her legs. Betty wiped an antiseptic across the queen's stomach, and removed the scalpel from its protective packaging. The woman sighed, and placed the scalpel on Marceline's bare flesh. With shaking hands, she began to cut.

As Betty moved the scalpel against Marceline's skin, the queen screamed in pain. Blood poured from the wound, but just as quickly as her skin opened, it healed itself closed.

"Fuck!" Betty yelled, slamming the scalpel down on the tray beside her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnibel yelled, standing up.

"She's healing so fast I can't make the cut," Betty replied.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked, her body trembling.

Betty was silent for a moment. Bonnibel took Marceline's hand in her own and held on tightly as the queen stared up at her with fear in her eyes.

"Marceline, can you be very still through a lot of pain?" Betty asked, trying to avoid the temptation to rub her tired eyes.

"I can do anything as long as it means the baby will be safe," Marceline replied.

"Okay." Betty picked up the scalpel again. "Bonnibel, I need you to hold Marceline's hand. This is going to hurt. Lydia and Lady, I…I need you to hold her stomach open as I cut."

The women looked at Betty, wearing identical expressions of horror. A fresh wave of blood flowed from Marceline, and the queen cried out in pain.

"Lady, Lydia, I need you to do this," Betty said. "The baby could be in danger. Please, just do this."

The two women nodded and took their positions. Betty took another deep breath, and began to cut. Grimacing, Lady and Lydia held each side of Marceline's incision open. Lydia was looking away, sobbing, while Lady closed her eyes tightly. Betty, focused on nothing but the task in front of her, remembering everything she had read over the past few weeks.

Within minutes, Betty was making the final cut. She allowed herself to smile a bit as she triumphantly lifted the baby from Marceline's womb. The smile quickly faded when the baby didn't begin to cry.

"Let go and get me a blanket," Betty ordered.

Lady and Lydia let go of Marceline and the queen's wound immediately began to heal. Lydia handed Betty a blanket, and Lady threw a suctioning device to the frantic human. She caught it, and quickly began to suction fluid from the baby's nose. Marceline and Bonnibel clung to each other, watching fearfully. Finally, a thin cry rose from the baby's lips, and Marceline burst into happy tears.

Bonnibel hugged her wife tightly, and they waited for Betty to hand them the baby.

"It's a girl," Betty said, smiling widely.

Betty placed the infant in Marceline's arms. Bonnibel, tears streaming down her face, put her arm around the queen and together they looked down at the child they had created. She was beautiful. Her skin was bubblegum pink, and she had Marceline's dark eyes. A single fang poked out of the baby's mouth.

Betty walked over to the women with a warm, wet cloth, and gently began to clean the baby. When Betty reached the baby's hair, Bonnibel and Marceline froze and stared at one another. The warm water had revealed the girl's hair: it was long, thick, and golden blond.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates! I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Marceline and Bonnibel stared down at the baby in awe. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Marceline stroked the infant's hair, slowly taking in all of her features.

"What's her name, Marcy?" Lydia asked, looking down at her grandchild.

"Aria?" Marceline asked, looking up at Bonnibel.

"I think that's lovely," Bonnibel whispered, her breath taken away by the realization that she was now a mother.

"Aria," Marceline repeated, stroking the baby's cheek.

Tears ran down the vampire's face. She looked up at Bonnibel, then back down to the baby.

"Her hair," Marceline whispered. "Why is she blond? She looks….She looks like Finn."

Bonnibel cringed.

"I don't know, Marmalade. My best guess is that I screwed up when I was removing Finn's DNA. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's healthy."

Marceline nodded. The queen gently stroked the baby's hair.

"My sweet little Aria," Marceline whispered. "Mama's here. She loves you more than you'll ever know."

She smiled, and offered the baby to Bonnibel. Taking a deep breath, the princess took the child in her arms. She snuggled her close, and a smile spread across her face, relaxing away the worry that had seemed to be a near permanent feature. Bonnibel gently bounced Aria in her arms, and made cooing noises that made Marceline giggle.

"Hey little one," Bonnibel giggled. "I'm your Mommy. I'm going to take care of you, and nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Lady and Betty smiled at one another. They had never seen the princess so happy before, except when she was with Marceline. The women were glad that she had something else in her life to make her smile. They glanced over at Lydia, and saw that the woman was holding her hands to her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm a grandma," Lydia whispered, taking Marceline's hand. "I can't believe I get to be a grandma. I never thought this would happen."

Marceline hugged her mother close. Lydia sat down in a recliner, taking her weight off of her good ankle, and Bonnibel held Aria out to her. Lydia snuggled the baby close to her chest and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart," Lydia whispered. "I'm your Grandma. You're absolutely beautiful. You look just like your mommies."

Lydia held Aria close, smiling brightly. After a while, the baby began to cry, and Lydia reluctantly gave her back to Marceline.

"I bet she's hungry," Lydia offered.

Marceline slipped her gown off her shoulder, and gently guided Aria's lips to her breast. She latched on quickly, and began to suckle. Marceline smiled up at Bonnibel, tears in her eyes.

"Our little girl," the vampire whispered, touching Aria's blond hair.

After Aria was finished feeding, Marceline was exhausted. Her eyes were closing, and she was so weak that she handed the baby back to Lydia. Bonnibel quickly examined her.

"Betty, I need a few units of blood out of the closet. We need to get a transfusion started, and some intravenous fluids."

"Is she okay?" Lady asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"She'll be fine," Bonnibel replied. "She just lost a lot of blood."

"I'm okay," Marceline said weakly. "Just exhausted."

"Get some sleep, my love," Bonnibel ordered. "I'll get your IV started, then I'm going to give Aria a bath and do a blood workup on her. I just want to make sure she's as perfect as she looks."

Marceline smiled and held out her arm, her eyes closed. Bonnibel expertly started the IV, and soon fresh blood and fluids were flowing into Marceline's weakened body. The princess kissed her wife on the forehead, and took the sleeping infant from Lydia.

"Thank you all so much," she whispered. "Please, get some rest. I know it's been a long night."

Betty and Lady smiled, and went off to their rooms. Lydia hung back, staring at her grandchild.

"Bonnie, I'll be in the den. When your finished with her testing, come get me so you and Marceline can get some sleep. I'll take care of Aria while you two rest."

"Thank you so much, Lydia," Bonnibel said.

The princess carried her daughter to the back room of the infirmary. She ran a warm bath in the sink, and gently washed Aria. Once the baby was clean and dry, Bonnibel weighed and measured her. She weighed exactly six pounds, and was 17 and half inches long. Bonnibel wrote down the measurements carefully, excited to tell Marceline when the queen woke up. Then, the princess ran an alcohol-soaked cotton swab on Aria's left heel, and made a small pinprick on her skin. As Bonnibel collected the blood, Aria began to scream.

Within seconds, Marceline was standing in the doorway, holding her IV bags in one hand.

"Is she okay?" The queen nearly yelled. "What happened?"

"She's fine, Marcy," Bonnibel reassured the vampire. "I just did a blood draw. Please lay back down."

Marceline nodded reluctantly, but kissed Aria's forehead before returning to her bed. Bonnibel placed Aria in the cradle she had brought from the Candy Kingdom, and went to process the blood. As she waited for the results, she picked Aria back up, and snuggled the baby close to her chest. Bonnibel sat down in the rolling chair at her computer, and looked down at her daughter lovingly. She was still in awe that she had helped create a life, in a way that was so different from how she had created the Candy people.

Nearly an hour later, when her timer went off, Bonnibel shifted the baby to one arm and looked at the data emerging slowly from her printer. She sighed. The results were just as she had expected; Aria had three different parents. She, Marceline, and Finn had all contributed an equal amount of genetic material to the child. Although Bonnibel had expected the results, she couldn't help but be upset. She felt like a failure, because she had promised Marceline in the beginning that she could remove all of Finn's DNA.

Bonnibel sighed, and took Aria to the den, where she gave her to Lydia for the night. She went back into the main room of the infirmary, and sat down in the recliner next to Marceline. She took the queen's hand, and gently squeezed it in her own.

"Marceline," she whispered. "Wake up, my love. I have some news."

Marceline sat bolt upright in bed.

"Where's Aria, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect, Marmalade," Bonnibel said, brushing a lock of hair out of the queen's eyes. "She's with your mother."

She told Marceline Aria's length and weight, as well as that her tests had came back normal.

"There's just one thing," Bonnibel said, biting her lip. "She has three parents. You, me, and Finn."

Marceline was silent for a long while, processing what Bonnibel has said. Finally, she smiled.

"That's amazing! It's so perfect. We were just saying how we want Finn to be in our lives, and now he gets to share this with us."

Bonnibel breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her wife close to her.

"I was so afraid you'd be upset," Bonnibel whispered.

"Of course not," Marceline said, stroking the princess' hair. "Bonnie, Finn is a wonderful person. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather raise Aria with, besides you of course."

"If he wants to raise her," Bonnibel said.

The princess immediately regretted her words when Marceline's face fell.

"He will. I know he will," Marceline said, on the verge of tears. "He's not like his Dad, or mine."

"I'm sure you're right, Marcy," Bonnibel said, rubbing her wife's hand.

"Is there a way we can talk to him? I want to be able to tell him as soon as possible. He deserves to know he has a daughter."

"We can try. He has a cell phone. Let me call him," Bonnibel said.

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number of the phone she had given Finn. It rang, over and over, but no one picked up. Bonnibel looked at Marceline, and saw tears rising in the queen's eyes.

"He's okay, right, Bonnie?" Marceline asked, clutching at her blankets.

"I'm sure he's fine, my love," Bonnibel reassured the scared woman. "I'm going to call Colonel Candycorn. He should know where Finn's troop is."

Bonnibel dialed the colonel's number. It rang a few times before the elderly man answered, dressed in his uniform and sitting in front of a Candy Kingdom flag.

"Princess Bubblegum, hello," he said, clearing his throat.

"Hello colonel," the princess replied. "Do you know the whereabouts of Finn the Human?"

"He's in the Fire Kingdom, Princess. He will be out of communication until late tomorrow."

"Thank you, Colonel. Please, hold on a moment," Bonnibel said, turning to Marceline. "See, sweetie, he's fine. There's no signal in the Fire Kingdom."

Marceline nodded. Bonnibel patted the woman's hand, and smiled.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'm going to the kitchen to speak with the colonel about some matters of national security."

Bonnibel kissed her wife's lips, and went down the hall to the large office.

"I'm here," she said, setting the phone on her desk so that the colonel could see her. "How are things in my kingdom?"

"Not good, princess," the old man said, dropping his head. "They…They've taken over the castle and the kingdom. The Children of Glob are running everything now. I'm in the Slime Kingdom as we speak."

"What do you mean they're running everything?" Bonnibel's voice thundered.

"They've made new laws. Everyone has to worship Glob. There's a call to prayer every day, and church services are mandatory. All the doctors from the women's clinic that was bombed have been executed. Actually, a lot of people have been, Princess. Anyone they say are immoral."

Tears flowed down Bonnibel's cheeks as Colonel Candycorn spoke. She furiously wiped at her eyes, trying to keep her strong image as much as she possibly could.

"Well, do we have a plan?" She asked, her hands shaking.

"We do, Princess Bubblegum," Colonel Candycorn confirmed. "We just need your approval."

"Let's hear it."

"It's a bit unorthodox, Princess," the colonel warned. "As of this moment, the Children of Glob are living in the castle. All the highest-ranking members are holed up in there. They have guards surrounding them, and I think at this point they feel secure."

"What are you suggesting, Colonel?" Bonnibel asked, her voice full of trepidation.

"We need to bomb the castle."

Bonnibel sucked in her breath and massaged the bridge of her nose for a long moment.

"Princess, do I have your permission?" Colonel Candycorn asked.

Bonnibel sighed.

"Yes," she said after a moment. "Do what you must. Try to save as much as you can."

"Of course," the colonel said. "Thank you, Princess. I will update you as much as possible."

"Goodbye, Colonel Candycorn."

Bonnibel switched off the cell phone and sighed deeply. She rested her head in her hands for a long moment before standing and smoothing her long hair. Forcing herself to smile, Bonnibel went into the den to check on Lydia and Aria. The human woman was sitting on the couch, smiling down at her sleeping granddaughter. Bonnibel decided not to disturb them, and went back to the infirmary.

Marceline was fast asleep, her hand thrown across her now nearly flat stomach. Bonnibel gently eased up her nightgown and confirmed that the queen's bleeding had completely stopped and that her incision was healed.

"Thank Glob she's a vampire," the princess thought.

Bonnibel shivered at the thought of Glob, and carefully climbed onto the sliver of bed next to Marceline. She wrapped her arms around the queen, and smiled when Marceline snuggled into her arms. Within minutes, Bonnibel was asleep.

She was jerked violently from her slumber, however, nearly two hours later, when a loud bang sounded through the house. Bonnibel and Marceline were both out of bed in seconds, looking wildly around for the source of the noise. Their worst fears were confirmed, when the sound of combat boots on the wooden floor came closer and closer, while the two women clung to each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnibel and Marceline clung to one another as the sound of military boots on hardwood flooded through he house. The women listened in horror as they heard a brief struggle, followed by a gunshot, and a sickening thud from the kitchen.

"My baby," Marceline whispered. "We have to go check on Aria and Mama. I can't just hide in here."

Bonnibel sighed. She knew that arguing with Marceline was pointless, so she took the woman's hand, breathed deeply, and stepped out into the hall. She and Marceline slowly made their way towards the sound of the gunshot. When they arrived in the kitchen, the room looked empty on first glance. After closer inspection, however, Marceline and Bonnibel saw Lady Rainicorn lying under the table, holding a dishtowel to her shoulder.

"They went to the den," Lady whispered. "Go, don't worry about me."

Bonnibel hesitated for just a moment but followed behind her wife as she ran to the den. When they threw open the heavy wooden door to the den, Marceline screamed. Her mother was on her knees on the floor, with a gun to the back of head. The man holding the gun was tattooed with the insignia of the Children of Glob, four circles in a line. Another man stood behind him, holding Aria as she cried desperately, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Ahh, just the ladies we wanted to see," the first man said, smiling. "My name is Nickoli, and I am a Child of Glob. My partner here, Harris, and I will be leaving as soon as we have what we came for: some information."

"Give me back my baby!" Marceline screamed.

The queen tried to launch herself at the two men, but Bonnibel used all her strength to hold her back.

"Not a wise idea, you vampire bitch," Harris spat. "As you can see, I am currently holding your child. A quick drop, and the precious little abomination will be no more. Is that what we want?"

Marceline was silent, but stared at the men with a fiery hatred that Bonnibel had never seen before.

"We know that the Candy Kingdom is planning an attack, a big one," Nickoli said, pressing the gun harder against Lydia's head. "What we need the pretty pink princess to tell us is where. What are you planning on attacking?"

"I'll never tell," Bonnibel said, crossing her arms. "You and your kind will not win this war."

"Very well," Nickoli said.

He brought the butt of the gun high above his head before bringing it down hard on Lydia's scalp. She fell to the floor, dazed but awake.

"Mama!" Marceline yelled, as she stepped forward to help the woman.

Nickoli stuck out his foot and tripped the vampire. Marceline fell to the floor next to her mother, and quickly crawled over to embrace the injured woman.

Nickoli walked calmly to Bonnibel, who was using every ounce of courage in her body to stand tall even as the man made his way towards her. Swiftly, Nickoli balled his fist and hit Bonnibel in the stomach with all his might. The princess fell to the floor, gagging and coughing.

"Tell me the plan, princess," Nickoli sneered.

"Never!" Bonnibel cried, trying to stand.

Nickoli kicked the princess' mouth, busting her lip and knocking one of her teeth loose. Bonnibel cried out in pain, and Marceline started to run towards her wife, but Harris shot her a meaningful glance and she stopped.

"Tell me the plan, or we will start on the little one," Nickoli said calmly.

Bonnibel looked up at the man, and spat blood on his boot.

"The Fire Kingdom," Bonnibel lied. "They're going to flood it. The whole thing."

"See how easy that was?" Nickoli crooned, offering his hand to help the princess up.

Bonnibel ignored the man's hand, and stood on her own. She went towards Aria, but Nickoli pulled her back.

"Not so fast, you bubblegum bitch. I think that the little abomination here needs a reminder of just how unholy she is. Don't you think so, Harris?"

"I think you're right. Want me to do the honors?" Harris asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Go for it. Make her look just like the freak she is."

Nickoli pointed his gun at Bonnibel's head.

"Anyone moves, Pinky get a brand new hole in her head," he warned.

The house was silent as Harris took a pocketknife from his pants and flipped open the blade. Slowly, he pointed the tip of the blade at different spots on Aria's face. Marceline sobbed as the man gleefully touched the now-screaming infant with his knife. Harris put the blade at Aria's hairline, and made a deep cut down her forehead, over her eye, and to her ear.

"Please stop," Bonnibel cried. "Please, my baby!"

Suddenly, before anyone could react, the sound of a gunshot filled the air, momentarily drowning out Aria's screams. Nickoli fell to the floor, his head a pulpy, red, mess. A second shot rang out, and Harris fell, Aria still in his arms. Marceline lunged forward, and caught her daughter before she hit the floor.

Betty stood in the doorway, staring at the gun in her hand as if she had never seen one before in her life.

"Aria, Aria!" Bonnibel yelled, running towards her wife and child. "Is she okay?"

"What did that bastard do to her?" Lydia asked, slowly sitting up.

Bonnibel glanced down at her daughter's bleeding face.

"Marcy, hold this and press down to stop the bleeding, and go to the infirmary now. I need to go help Lady."

Marceline nodded, and numbly obeyed the princess, jogging to the infirmary to await further instructions.

Lydia slowly scooted off of the floor and onto the couch. She held her throbbing head in her hands, trying to process all that she had just seen. As soon as she felt that she could move, Lydia stood and limped towards Betty.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I killed them," Betty whispered, staring at the gun.

Lydia slowly took the gun away from Betty and put it down on coffee table.

"Come on, Betty," Lydia whispered, guiding the woman to the infirmary. "Let's go check on Aria and Lady."

Lydia limped to the infirmary, with Betty following close behind. When the door opened, Bonnibel looked up for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Lady. She was bent over the Rainicorn's wound, a pair of long tweezers in hand as she attempted to pluck out the bullet.

Marceline was sitting in a recliner, pressing a cloth to Aria's face. Blood was seeping through the cloth, and it was difficult to tell whose cries were louder, Marceline's or Aria's. Lydia gently guided Betty to a chair, and limped as fast as she could to Marceline.

"How is she?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Marceline wailed. "I can't move the towel. I'm scared."

Lydia gently removed the baby from the sobbing vampire's arms, and removed the cloth from her face. When she saw Aria's eye, Lydia gasped. It was almost as if it was deflated, and clear fluid mingled with the blood on Aria's face.

"Bonnie, you need to come do something," Lydia screamed. "Her eye, Bonnie!"

"I can't," Bonnibel grunted, trying not to break her concentration. "Lady's losing too much blood. She'll die if I don't fix this!"

"Your daughter is going to lose her eye!" Lydia cried.

Bonnibel tensed, but continued working on Lady's wound, sweat running down her forehead. In just a few moments, the Princess retrieved the bullet and began sewing the wound. Normally, she would have left the bullet in, but she had a strong suspicion, based on the way that Lady was slurring her speech, that it had been coated with slow acting poison.

Once the wound was closed and Lady was no longer bleeding, Bonnibel walked to Betty and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with the terrified woman.

"We don't have much time. I need you to start a line of the all-purpose antidote, two units of blood, and one of fluids on Lady. Betty, I know you're not feeling good right now, and I know you're scared, but you need to wait to freak until everyone is safe. Can you do that for me?"

Betty nodded, and ran to the supply closet. Bonnibel swiftly went to Lydia and took the sobbing infant from her arms.

"Shh," Bonnibel cooed. "I'm here, my love."

"You have to save her, Bonnie, please," Marceline begged.

"She's going to be fine, Marmalade," Bonnibel said reassuringly. "She just needs a few stitches, and a minor surgery, and she'll be as good as new."

"Minor surgery?" Marceline yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"The tissue in this eye is destroyed, Marceline," Bonnibel explained calmly as she prepared a numbing injection for Aria. "If it isn't removed, it could become infected and cause a lot more trouble down the line."

"So she's going to be blind?" Lydia asked, bringing her fist to her mouth.

"In one eye, yes," the princess answered. "Marceline, can you please hold her still while I do the stitches?"

Marceline moved forward and with shaking hands held the baby still. Aria screamed in pain as Bonnibel expertly stitched up the wounds that the sharp knife had made.

"Betty, all finished with Lady's IV?" Bonnibel asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I am. Antidote, blood, and fluids," Betty confirmed.

"Good. Now, I need you and Lydia to go upstairs and back a bag for each person. We can't stay here. Just the basics, okay?"

The two women agreed and hurried upstairs to pack as quickly as they could. Bonnibel turned to Marceline.

"This is going to be hard, Marmalade, I understand if you want to leave the room," the princess began. "I'm going to have to remove her eye, but we don't have any anesthesia."

Marceline cried out and punched the wall next to her, leaving an indent in the drywall.

"Marcy, I need you to get yourself together, and now. Do you want to stay, or go help pack?"

"I'll stay," Marceline said, her voice hoarse with tears. "I'm not leaving my Aria."

Bonnibel nodded and placed the still wailing baby back in Marceline's arms. Bonnibel went to the supply closet, and began pulling out supplies rapidly. Marceline's vision was blurred with tears as she desperately bounced Aria gently, trying to stop her screams.

Bonnibel turned back to her daughter, trying not to let her wife see her shaking hands. Nothing had prepared her to perform surgery on her own daughter, even one as simple as this. The princess' heart was pounding, and she quickly began to set up everything she would need without looking at Aria's face.

"Put her down on the table, Marcy," Bonnibel ordered.

Marceline kissed Aria's forehead, and gently placed her on sterile table.

"Marceline, this is going to be so hard, sweetheart, but I have to ask you to hold her still. Please, don't let her move her head."

"I can't," Marceline cried. "I just…I can't do that to her."

"Globdammit, Marceline, you have to!" Bonnibel shouted, tears running down her face. "It's not like you're the one who has to cut!"

Marceline stared blankly at the princess for a moment, but gently restrained Aria so that she couldn't move.

"Close your eyes, Marcy," Bonnibel ordered. "I don't want you to see this."

Marceline nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Bonnibel whispered.

Marceline cringed away, but continued holding Aria down. The baby's cries intensified as Bonnibel gently pried open her eyelid, and reached their peak as the princess began cutting away at the already dying tissue. Marceline was sobbing, and felt as if it was her own eye that was being cut. When she couldn't take Aria's cries of pain any longer, the queen began to sing, her voice hoarse and rough with fear.

"Let's go to the garden, you'll find something waiting, right there where you left it…"

Marceline's voice rang through the infirmary as she sang the same song that Lydia had always sung to her. At the sound of her mother's singing, the same voice she had heard so much before her birth, Aria began to calm somewhat, and her thrashing slowed.

"Almost done…" Bonnibel said, tears clouding her vision. "Marceline, you can open your eyes now."

Marceline opened her eyes and smiled through her tears as she looked at her daughter. Even with one eye swollen and closed, even with stitches running down the side of her face, Aria was beautiful. She was still wailing and thrashing on the table, but the fear that Marceline had felt had receded just a bit.

Bonnibel bandaged Aria's eye gently and picked her up. She snuggled with the baby in her arms. Marceline hugged her wife and gently ran her thumb down Aria's cheek.

"It's all over, my little love," Marceline whispered.

"Almost," Bonnibel corrected. "We have to get out of here. When the Children of Glob realize that their henchman aren't coming back, they'll send more people. It's not safe here."

"Where are going to go?" Marceline asked.

Bonnibel shook her head.

"I don't want to say it out loud," Bonnibel said. They could've bugged this place for all we know. But we'll be safe there, I promise, Marmalade."

Lydia and Betty came downstairs, holding several suitcases.

"We packed three changes of clothes for everyone, toiletries, and all the food from the kitchen. We have enough to last us about three weeks," Lydia reported, wincing from the pain of her ankle.

"Thank you, so much," Bonnibel said. "Marceline, please pack Aria's things while I get the medical supplies. Lydia, can you go to the weapons room and pack everything. We have to be more prepared than we were. We can't live in fear."

Marceline and Lydia nodded and went their separate ways. Betty started to follow Lydia, but Bonnibel held her hand out to stop her.

"Betty, are you okay?"

"I did what I had to do," Betty replied. "I've never killed anyone before, but I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. Any of you, I mean."

Bonnibel hugged Betty tightly, holding Aria on one hip.

"Thank you so much. You saved Aria's life," Bonnibel began to cry. "I don't know what we would do without you."

Betty smiled.

"I'm going to help Lydia," she said. "Her ankle has been giving her a lot of trouble tonight."

Bonnibel nodded.

As she held Aria in one arm while packing medical supplies with the other, the princess felt tears run down her face. She hadn't allowed herself to feel much emotion that evening, and now it seemed as if all the pain, fear, and worry had came down on her at once. The princess cried, and waited for the night to finally be over.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonnibel, Marceline, Lydia, Lady, and Betty stared out the windows of the large van that was carrying them further and further from the safe house. Aria was suckling at Marceline's breast, and had finally stopped crying after being given some medication for the pain. The van was silent, as the women were all tired and afraid. They'd been on the road for four hours now, and Bonnibel refused to tell them where they were going.

"Somewhere that should be safe," was all the princess would say.

They had stopped once, in a tiny village six miles from the safe house, where Betty and Bonnibel had broken into a closed pharmacy and stolen pain medication for Aria and Lady, as well as antibiotics and assorted medications that could be useful in the coming weeks. Bonnibel would normally have felt guilty about the theft, but she was concentrated on nothing but survival at the moment. All she wanted was for her friends and family to be okay.

"Do you think Daddy and Simon and Finn are alive?" Marceline asked, startling Lady, who was beginning to doze.

"Of course they are," Bonnibel replied, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. "I'm sure they're all fine. We can try to contact them when we get to…when we get where we're going."

"I'm scared," Marceline whispered. "What if…what if they find us again?"

"They won't, Marmalade," Bonnibel said, reaching over to take the vampire's hand.

Bonnibel took a sharp turn that seemed as if it would lead the van straight into the forest. The pavement stopped, and the road turned to dirt and gravel. Bonnibel drove up the steep mountain, expertly navigating the twists and turns. Finally, they arrived at the top, and a log cabin came into view.

The cabin was big, and surrounded on three sides by both the forest, and a wraparound porch. A light was one in one of the upstairs bedrooms, and the sound of a large dog barking startled Aria awake. Suddenly, the cabin's door slammed open, and a short man with a large shotgun stepped outside.

"Don't shoot, Peps, it's me!" Bonnibel yelled.

The man stepped into the light, and Marceline breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Peppermint Butler.

"Heel, Cerberus," the man commanded to the huge dog that was growling at the van.

The dog sat, and Bonnibel threw open the door. She climbed out and ran to her butler, pulling him into a tight hug.

"How are you, my Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"I'm fine, but we…we were attacked at the safe house by the Children of Glob. We couldn't stay there. Is it okay if we-"

"Absolutely, my dear," Peppermint Butler interrupted the Princess. "My home is your home. Please, come inside."

Bonnibel motioned for the women to get out of the van. Marceline, Lydia, Lady, and Betty followed Peppermint Butler and Bonnibel into the cabin, carrying their luggage with them.

"I have plenty of spare rooms, so you can take your pick," the butler said as he helped Marceline with Aria's bag. "Please, let me know if I can get anyone anything."

"Oh, Peps, this is your home. You don't need to serve us here," the princess reminded him.  
"Nonsense," Peppermint Butler replied. "You are my princess, and I shall serve you and your family no matter where we are. Now, I'm sure you're all exhausted. Let's get you to your rooms."

Peppermint Butler carried Aria and Lady's bags up the stairs, while Bonnibel helped the Rainicorn steady herself as the pain medication clouded her vision. Betty held on tightly to Lydia's arm as the woman navigated the stairs with her injured ankle.

"This is my room, and if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to wake me," Peppermint Butler gestured to the door at the top of the staircase. "Over here," he continued, pointing next door, "is where I would like the Princess, Marceline, and the little one to stay. There are certain…ancient protections around the room, and I just think you'd be safer there."

"I can't thank you enough, Peps," Bonnibel said, tears springing into her eyes.

The butler hugged the princess and smiled.

"Just get some rest, my Princess."

Marceline, Bonnibel, and Aria opened the door and were met by the comforting smell of sandalwood. Crystals hung from the ceiling and strange runes were carved into the baseboards. Marceline smiled faintly, as a peace seemed to come over her.

"I feel safe here, Bonnie," the queen said, nuzzling Aria's head. "I feel good. Like we're going to be okay."

"We are going to be okay, my love," Bonnibel replied, taking Marceline's hand. "All three of us. I promise."

Marceline shifted Aria in her arms, and gently kissed her wife. They lingered, their bodies touching for just a moment before Bonnibel pulled away and smoothed her hair.

"We have a big day tomorrow. A lot of things learn and do. We should get to sleep soon," Bonnibel smiled and squeezed the queen's hand.

Marceline smiled and kissed Bonnibel's cheek. The two women were startled when a knock sounded at the door.

"It's me, ladies," Peppermint Butler called out. "I hope I'm not bothering you…"

"Not at all," Bonnibel replied, gliding to the door.

Peppermint Butler was standing at the doorway, smiling, and holding a beautiful bassinet, made of cherry wood and polished to shine.

"This is for the baby. Aria, right?" The butler asked.

Bonnibel, tears in her eyes, nodded.

"Peps, did you make this?" Marceline asked, running her hand along the silk mattress in the bottom of the bassinet.

"I started as soon as I heard the news that you were expecting, my queen," the butler replied. "I hope you like it."

"We love it," Bonnibel smiled.

"Yeah," Marceline replied, "it's so beautiful."

"I'll put it right next to the bed so you wont even have to get up when she wakes," Peppermint Butler said.

He carried the bassinet to the side of the bed and placed it down gently.

"Goodnight, ladies. Sleep well," he said, closing the door behind him.

Marceline kissed Aria on the top of her head and laid her in the bassinet. She kicked her little legs a bit, and then settled down. Marceline stared down at her, smiling. Bonnibel joined her wife next to the bassinet, and the two watched as their daughter fell asleep.

Just as Marceline turned around to find a pair of pajamas, a familiar ringtone sounded from Bonnibel's phone.

"It's Finn," Bonnibel breathed, staring at the phone, her hands shaking. "Hello? Finn?"

Bonnibel and Marceline smiled brightly when Finn's face filled the screen.

"Hello, Bonnie. Marcy," Finn said. "How are my two favorite girls?"

Tears began to run down Marceline's face.

"Oh, Finn, I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered. "I've never been so scared. Where are you?"

Finn took a deep breath.

"I'm actually outside the Fire Kingdom. Tomorrow morning we're storming the castle, and we're…We're going to extinguish Flame Princess. She can't be negotiated with, so we have to stop her any way we can."

"Please, be careful," Bonnibel begged. "I understand you have to do it, but please, be careful."

Finn smiled, and brushed his long blond hair away from his eyes.

"I wish I could hold you two," Finn said, smiling his boyish smile into the camera. "And I would love to see how big you must be by now, Marcy. You're due soon, right?"

"Actually," Marceline stammered, "that's something we need to talk about. I already had the baby. She's doing fine. Her name is Aria."

Finn smiled.

"That's amazing, Marcy. I'm so happy for you guys. Is she as beautiful as her mommies?"

"Finn," Bonnibel began, rubbing her eyes, "when I was removing the DNA from your sperm, I guess I didn't get it all. Aria technically has three parents."

"You're her father, Finn," Marceline said, looking into the hero's eyes hopefully. "You're her daddy."

"Oh, my Glob," Finn whispered. "She's mine too? My little girl?"

Bonnibel and Marceline nodded. Finn brushed his hair back again and looked away from the camera. Then, he broke into a wide grin.

"I can't believe it. I have a little girl. Can I see her? Does she look like me at all?"

Marceline nodded.

"Of course," the queen whispered, excited by Finn's response.

Marceline grabbed the phone and panned it down to the bassinet where Aria lay.

"Glob, she has my hair," Finn whispered, choking up. "Wait, what happened to her eye?"

"We were attacked," Bonnibel replied. "Men, Children of Glob, came in trying to find out what we planned to do, what our next move was. I told them, but they…They cut her, Finn."

Bonnibel broke down into tears, and turned away. Marceline rubbed the princess' back and sighed.

"Bonnie had to remove the eye because they damaged it so bad," Marceline said.

Finn clinched his fist.

"I hate them. Every last one of them. Fuck them and their cult!" The hero cried. "She's so perfect, how could anyone hurt her?"

"I don't know hero," Marceline whispered.

Finn heard a noise behind him and looked back. One of his soldiers was motioning him over.

"Hold on," Finn said, putting down the phone and going over to the soldier.

Marceline and Bonnibel heard the men talking in soft whispers. When Finn came back, a look of steely determination was on his face.

"Our plans have changed. We're going ahead with, well, with what we're doing, tonight. I have to go, my loves. I'm so sorry."

"Please be safe," Bonnibel begged.

"We love you, Finn," Marceline cried. "All three of us. You gotta be safe. Aria needs her Daddy."

"I'll call you as soon as I can," Finn promised.

The screen went blank and Marceline threw herself on the bed, sobbing. Whether it was from worry for Finn, or relief that he wasn't upset about Aria, she didn't know. Bonnibel joined the queen on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her.

"He's going to be okay, Marmalade," Bonnibel cried. "He has to be."

Eventually, the two women cried themselves to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Flame Kingdom, Finn and his soldiers were moving strategically through the castle. Two guards lay dead at the front entrance, their necks broken. Finn felt guilty as he walked down the familiar hall, headed towards Phoebe's bedroom, but he was willing to do anything to protect the women he loved, as well as his daughter.

Finn came to Phoebe's room, and hesitated for just a moment. He remembered Aria's face, her eye bandaged, and burst into the room with a water bomb ready in hand. The hero threw the bomb, and it exploded in a fountain of water that soaked the empty bed. Fear clutching his heart, Finn realized that the princess was not where she was supposed to be. He turned to face his men, and the world around him suddenly went black.


End file.
